Secret Sons
by PathWanderingMother
Summary: Jax has a secret that must be shared. How will the club react? Spoilers for well... The whole series. Each Chapter is a Season, starting with Season 2 as Chapter 1. Jax/Happy/Tara Disclaimer: I do not own SoA, that is the creative work of Sutter and FX.
1. Secrets of a Son

Happy Lowman, the Sons of Anarchy MC's favorite nomad, worked his perfect mouth over Jackson Teller, SAMCRO Vice President's shaft. The shaggy blonde moaned and grunted, sliding hands over the close shaven head and thrusting gently into the warm mouth. He looked down, licking his lips as he watched Happy's full lips slide smoothly up and down his aching organ. He grabbed the back of Happy's head and began to thrust rapidly into his mouth, slamming himself deep. He let out a satisfied groan, close...  
>Jax Teller woke with a start, his body in a cold sweat and a throbbing erection tenting his boxers. "What the fuck..." He whispered, thinking over his dream. He hadn't had a wet dream in years... And was that a guy? He shook his head and pushed the covers down, figuring he may as well take care of his need before it became painful. He closed his eyes and began to stroke his ample member, biting his bottom lip as his mind wandered. Instead of wandering to the normal porn stars and pussy though, it went to uncharted territory.<br>Jax was on his back on the table in the chapel. He could almost feel the curves of the carved reaper under his bare back. Happy was standing between his legs, an ungodly large erection jutting between his legs. He grabbed both of them in a big hand and stroked them together. This lasted for a while before Happy flipped Jax onto his belly. He slipped his shaft deep inside of the younger man, and Jax gave a happy cry. Jax's body was forced back and forth as Happy used his hole, increasing pace. He let out a grunt as he came deep inside of Jax.  
>Jax writhed on the bed, bucking into his hand as he imagined what it would feel like to be filled with another man's semen. He let his mind wander further, wetting his lips as he pictured his own mouth, gagging on Happy's member as he worked it down his throat... His hair being tugged by strong hands as his mouth was used, almost abused.<br>Jax let out a harsh grunt as he came, coating his belly in his sticky fluid. He jerked against his clenched fist for what felt like eternity as he rode down the single best climax of his life. After, Jax looked at his own body in disgust. He'd just jerked off to thoughts of a brother for Christ sake... What was wrong with him?

***Months Later***

"Chibs... Can we talk for a second?" Jax's voice was softer than normal, making Chibs look over the bar at him. "Of course, what's up, Jackie Boy?" Jax stood up and set his hand on his arm a second, nodding to the chapel. Chibs nodded. He followed the young vp into the room, pushing the door almost closed.  
>Piney, sitting across the way, scowled as the door shut. He nudged Opie. "What's up with Jax?" Opie shrugged. "Dunno, why?"<br>"He's been distant all day... And he just went into the chapel with Chibs." Opie nodded and rose, setting his beer down and walking quietly over to the door. He pulled up a seat near the door so he could listen.  
>"Whats the matter, Jax." Jax shook his head, butting out his cigarette in the ashtray. He lit another immediately, and Chibs could see his hand shaking visibly. "What I'm about to tell you needs to be in complete confidence... Do I have your word on that?" Chibs nodded and pulled a cigarette from Jax's pack. He lit it. "Of course. What's eating you?"<br>"I'm falling in love with someone other than Tara." Chibs sighed, sitting back. "Oh fuck... Is this something you really wanna share with me?" Jax nodded. "I need to get some advice and if I came to anyone else with this I can't guarantee I'd walk away from the conversation whole."  
>"Oh shit, brother... Is it someone else's old lady?"<br>"Worse." Jax paused a moment to take a drag off of his cigarette. "It's a fucking brother." Chibs sat silently for a moment, staring blankly at Jax. "Excuse me... Did you say a brother? A goddamn dude?" Jax hung his head. "Yes... A guy... I'm sorry, Chibs, I shouldn't have fucking put this on you."  
>"No, no... It's alright Jax... My favorite cousin is interested in guys... It's not a brother in SAMCRO is it? That could cause some serious fucking trouble... Either way this pans out."<br>"No, not really, no... It's a different charter... I just don't know what to do about it."  
>Chibs shrugged, looking down at the reaper carved onto the table in front of them. "I don't really know what to tell you, Jax... This is a big fucking deal... MC's... They don't take lightly to fags, pardon my use of the word. Even if SAMCRO accepts it, which is a huge fucking maybe, you're gonna have a helluva hard time selling it to other charters. Not to mention... This other guy have a title?"<br>"Nope, just rides with them..." Chibs nodded. "Who is it, Jackie Boy? Who's the guy?" Jax looked up at Chibs and shame was evident in his bright blue eyes. "It's Happy." His voice was almost a whisper. Chibs' eyes went wide and he sat back in the chair with a thump. "Oh Jesus Christ, Jax... You couldn't have picked a more... I don't... Fuck... A more... Straight guy?" Jax stood up, nearly overturning the chair. "Hey! If I'd picked I wouldn't have picked a guy! This isn't a goddamn choice, Chibs!" Chibs stood and went around to him, setting his hands on his shoulders. "Hush, Jackie Boy. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know it's not a choice, I understand." Jax slumped back into his chair, putting his face in his hands. "What do I do, Chibs?"  
>Chibs sat back down next to him. "You should give it some time. Think things through... Hap isn't going anywhere for a while as far as I know. Jus give it some time. I know you and Tara haven't been doing so well, give it some time, be alone, see if this is really what you think it is." Jax nodded. "Please don't tell anyone..." Chibs began shaking his head before Jax had even finished his sentence. "Of course not. Our secret. Keep me updated though, okay." He smiled. "Jax... Is this the reason you wanted to go Nomad?" Jax shook his head. "No. I mean I liked Hap at that point but I wanted Nomad because of Clay... In a way I still do, but I can't leave the club with mom in this state." Chibs nodded. "Don't want you to go, Jackie Boy. Just want you to know that." Jax nodded. "I'll try not to."<br>Opie stood from the chair and headed quickly back to Piney. His expression was that of pure bewilderment. "Outside. Now, Dad." He said, his voice breathy. Piney scowled but followed him. Piney leaned against the wall. "What's going on, Op?" Opie stood in front of him, rubbing his temples. "My fucking... My best fucking friend is in love with a guy! Jesus Christ!" Opie dropped to a crouch and slid the hand on his temple down his face. "Jesus Christ, are you sure?" Piney whispered. Opie nodded. "He fucking... He wants to fuck Hap." Piney's eyes went wide. "You're fucking kidding me." Opie shook his head, pulling out a pack of smokes. "Afraid not. I can't believe this shit. And why the fuck did he tell Chibs? For fuck sake, I'm supposed to be his best friend!" Piney shook his head. "I don't know brother, I'm wondering why he'd tell anyone something like that... That's not... Normal. Jesus... What do we do?"  
>"I'm gonna kick his fucking ass is what I'm going to do." Opie snarled, pulling a cigarette from his pack. He lit it and rose again. "Fuck, what's gonna happen if Hap finds out? He's gonna fucking kill Jax."<br>"We gotta let him know... At least so he can keep his distance from the kid... This isn't right..." Opie shook his head. "What about Clay? Christ, he loves Jax like his own..."  
>"Listen, I'll handle this... Just don't let Jax know you heard anything, okay Opie?"<br>"What are you going to do?"  
>"I'm gonna let Hap know, in confidence, so that he can stay away from the little psycho... Then I'll talk to Clay and see how he wants to handle this... He's gonna fucking flip... I wouldn't be surprised if he kicks Jax out... This isn't acceptable." Opie nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if he kills him... You know Clay's opinion of fags." Piney nodded. "Come on, let's get back inside before anyone notices something funny."<br>"Oh that's just gross, man." Jax turned away from the computer screen as Juice and Half-Sack giggled madly. The blonde looked up as Opie and Piney walked in, nodding a greeting to them. Opie scowled, turning away from Jax and leaning against the bar. Jax frowned and shrugged, turning back to the computer screen.

Jax watched Hap from across the clubhouse. He couldn't help but notice how his muscles twitched and rippled under his tight fitting shirt, how the jeans hugged his lean hips and ass. The blonde shook his head, lighting up another cigarette. Chibs sat down next to him, giving him a light nudge. "Any luck?" It'd been about a week since their discussion in the church. "Not even close... I can't even fuck Tara face down, let alone face up like she wants... She's getting tense... And my need for him is... Well fuck." He sat up a little straighter, adjusting his jeans. Chibs chuckled. "Do you want me to... Look into it? See if there's anything at all you could do to relieve it that wouldn't get you killed?" Jax shook his head. "I'm not getting you deeper into this."  
>"I'm offering. Brother to brother. I know a few guys that might be able to get you someone... Maybe even someone who looks like him..." Jax's expression turned to horror. "What?! No. Jesus, Chibs, that's fucking weird." Chibs laughed. "It's not that weird, brother... I don't want you to get into trouble with the club."<br>"Well thank you, Chibs but no... I'll figure it out on my own." Chibs shrugged. Jax returned his gaze to Hap from across the room.  
>Opie scowled and nudged Piney. "He looks like he wants to eat him alive... It's getting a little creepy." Piney nodded. "I don't know how to break the news to Happy without having him kill Jax."<br>"Just tell him, Piney, or I will, and I don't think you want me to do that." Piney sighed and looked at his friend. He nodded. "Fine." He walked over to Hap, tapping his shoulder as he leaned over to shoot his turn of pool. "Yo, Hap... Can you come over to the bar? We need to talk." Hap grunted and took his shot. Opie glanced over, grimacing as he saw Jax bite his bottom lip in the blonde's all too obvious sign of lust.  
>Hap followed Piney over to the bar, leaning against it. Piney turned so Jax couldn't see him. "I got something to tell you, Hap... I don't really know how to do it... Fuck." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Jax... Noticed anything funny about him lately?" Hap shook his head, taking a swig of the beer that Sack handed him. "Why?" Piney sighed. "He's about to become a big problem for you, brother." Hap frowned. "Why?"<br>"He's... Fuck... Op and I overheard him talking to Chibs... About you. About, I don't know how to tell you this, brother. Jax wants you... " Hap scowled, glancing back at Jax. The blonde dropped his head to his cell phone quickly. Hap hid a half smirk. "How do you mean?" He said, the smirk disappearing before he turned back to Tig. "Don't play dumb, Happy... He wants you like he wants- wanted, Tara." Hap nodded. "I understand... Thank you for letting me know." Piney nodded. "Does anyone else know?"  
>"Not yet. I wanted to let you know before I told anyone else... Clay really needs to know though."<br>"No. Let me handle it." Piney frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but one look from Hap shut it. "I got it." Piney put his hands up, nodding once. Hap turned and stalked back to the pool table, trying to catch Jax looking at him from the corner of his eye. Jax kept his head turned though, deep in conversation with Chibs.  
>"What's going on with Opie, do you know?" Jax asked,watching his best friend at the bar. "He's been acting fucking weird." Chibs shook his head. "Not a clue. Might have something to do with you going Nomad you think?" Jax nodded. "I'll talk to him about it." Chibs grunted, taking a swig of his beer. "I'm staying in the clubhouse tonight... I need a break from Tara." Chibs nodded. "Aye. Wise idea."<p>

Jax stretched out on his bed that night, sighing contentedly. The clubhouse was blissfully silent for once and he had the rest of the night to himself. Almost cautiously, he began to rub at the front of his jeans. He bit his lower lip, his great view of Happy's ass earlier coming to the forefront of his mind. "Fuck..." He grunted, allowing himself to slip into a fantasy. Deep in his own thoughts, his hand down the front of his jeans, Jax didn't hear the door to his room open, or close, the lock clicking. He didn't become aware of the presence, in fact, until Happy spoke. "Having fun?" Jax jumped, yanking his hand out of his jeans. "Jesus! I thought I was alone! Fuck!" He sat up, crossing his legs. "What do you need, Hap?" He kept his eyes on the mattress, afraid his friend would see the fantasy struggling free in his brain. "Heard a rumor." Hap grunted. "About you." Jax shrugged. "What's new? What'd you hear?"  
>"That hand in your pants wasn't for Tara." Jax looked up in time to see Hap lunge at him, knocking him clean off the bed. Jax got his arms up in time to save the back of his head from rapping off the ground, but Happy was on him in a second. He drew his fist back, catching Jax in the jaw and splitting his bottom lip wide down the side. Jax grunted, throwing a fist and catching Happy in the ear. He knew he was no match for the bigger club member, but if he could get some leverage he knew he could run. Hap wouldn't have it. He grabbed Jax's throat easily in one large fist. "Truth." He grunted. Jax sneered and brought up his fist again, breaking the skin under Happy's eye with his rings. "Fuck off." Happy punched him, the skin tendering and bruising almost instantly. "Truth, Jackson." He grunted again. Jax could feel his shaft pressing a tent into his jeans as he looked up at Happy. He knew it was wrong, but even the idea that the man could kill him made him more horny than he'd been in his entire life. "Fuck you." Jax snarled. "Want to?" Hap smirked. Jax shook his head. The movement earned a tighter grip on his throat and another punch to his jaw. "Truth." Jax felt his cock twitch, a painful knot forming in his guts. This was it, he supposed... At least it'd be worth it. "Truth..." He panted; Happy's hand was cutting into his airways. "Fuck me." Happy's face turned into a frightful grin. He tightened his grip on Jax's throat and lifted his head a few inches before bringing it down hard. Lights out: Jackson Teller.<p>

The first thing Jax noticed upon coming to was a migraine. A real splitter, centered on the back of his head and riding straight up the front. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. Looking up (with a grimace of pain) he saw his hands tied, very tightly, to the bed frame. It took a moment, but everything flowed back to him. Jax felt sick to his stomach. What had he done? Moreover... What was going to be done to him? The blonde biker didn't have to ponder long. The door to his bedroom opened and Hap strode in. "You're awake." Jax looked him in the face, his expression blank. "You're gay." He said, as almost an afterthought. Jax clenched his jaw. He wanted to look away, ashamed, but couldn't bring himself to. "Untie me." He snarled. "No. Answer. Or I'll let Clay find you." Jax's scowl deepened. "You're gay."  
>"No."<br>"Then what. Explain." Hap straddled Jax's hips. The blonde snarled low in his throat, looking away as his body reacted to the bigger mans motions. "Just you." He mumbled, frustration and anger growing on his face. "You're... Fuck I don't know... You're the first guy I've wanted." Hap nodded. He allowed himself to settle more onto Jax's hips. The boy knew Happy could feel his persistent erection. He broke out into a sweat when Hap slid his hand over Jax's bare chest. "Just me." Jax nodded, looking down. The clock read two am, he'd really been out three hours? "Just you, Happy. I'm sorry."  
>"Why?" Jax looked at him, seeing something he never thought he'd see, gentle eyes... Concern. "I know you're not okay with this."<br>"How do you know?" Jax scowled. "You just kicked my ass and knocked me unconscious, Happy." The large man smirked. "Just wanted you to know who was in control." Before Jax could speak Hap grabbed his throat and leaned forward, catching his half open mouth in a rough kiss. He took Jax's bottom lip into his mouth when the young man didn't kiss back quick enough and bit down, reopening the wound made by his fists. Jax let out a moan as Happy's tongue invaded his mouth, filling it with the taste of his own blood, beer, and weed. He jerked against the handkerchief binding his hands, wanting to touch, needing to hold, the man he'd lusted after for months. The Nomad pulled away, his breathing ragged. Jax could feel his erection pushing against his leg. The feeling earned a shiver, even bound by tight jeans his size was unmatched. "Why?" Jax croaked. Happy shrugged. He got off Jax and the blonde whined, attempting to sit up. "Untie me." He demanded. "No. I won't do that." Jax yanked at the bindings again. "Why not?" Happy shrugged. "Haven't learned yet." He turned and walked into the bathroom. Jax grunted and began to work at the ties, needing freedom. The more he yanked the tighter they felt, and the harder he became. Wasn't this a fantasy played out? Yes... But this was no fantasy... No dream.  
>Hap reentered the room a few moments later, smirking at Jax, still struggling against the ties. "No use. Won't get free." Jax let out a frustrated shout. "At least unzip my jeans for Christ sake... This is just cruel." Hap laughed. It was a deep, throaty thing, unpleasant to most ears, but it sent another jolt to Jax's already aching cock. "You. Aren't. In. Control. Here. Teller." Each word was laced with threat. Jax licked his lips. He knew what Hap was waiting for... But could he bring himself to do it?<p>

The bikers stilled for what felt like eternity, each waiting for the other one to break. Finally, Jax sighed. "I don't beg, Happy." Hap shrugged. "Then you stay as you are." Jax cried out an exasperated sigh. "Fucking hell, Hap!" Happy crossed his arms. "Think this is bad? I've still got patience, Jax. Just wait." He seated himself in the chair at Jax's desk, turning it to face the young biker. Jax looked him up and down, drinking in the man in front of him. Hap reached down, unzipping his jeans, his eyes never leaving Jax's face. Jax groaned. "Don't..."  
>"Then relent, brother." Jax swallowed hard and shook his head. His eyes focused on the movement at Hap's jeans. The bigger man withdrew his cock, holding his jeans back just enough to show Jax all he'd fantasized about and more. "You're cruel..."<br>"You know this." Hap began to stroke his length, slow and peaceful, arching his hips into his hand. Jax's mouth was dry. He wanted... Everything. There was only one way to get it. He lowered his gaze, hair hanging over his face. "Please, Happy..." He whispered. "I'm sorry. Didn't hear you." Hap said through a smirk. "Please. Please. Fucking please!" Jax shouted, looking at Hap with an unbridled lust and fury in his gaze. Hap remained unphased. "Please what?" He gave his base a squeeze. Jax looked at him, sweat running down his cheeks. "Please... Let me help... Let me please you... For fucks sake, Hap just fucking take me already!" He began to struggle against the bindings with vigor. In the sudden energy Hap rose, letting his jeans drop and yanking his shirt off as he reached the bed. He dropped onto Jax's flailing body and grabbed his throat. Jax stilled, forcing himself to look into Happy's eyes and not at his cock. "I like you tied." He said simply. "But you get what you want." Jax felt his breath leave at the announcement. Happy stood and grabbed Jax's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He flipped the young vp like he weighed nothing and straddled his lean hips.  
>"Is this what you want, Jax?" He rumbled into his ear. Jax squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Hap snarled and grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking his head back. "Verbal." Jax cried out, his eyes burning. "Yes, it's what I want." Hap let go of his hair and yanked down his jeans, ripping them off Jax's legs. Jax buried his face in his arm, letting his hips rut gently against the bed. Hap placed gentle, tingling, kisses down Jax's bare back. His muscles rippled and jerked. He reached the small set of dimples at the base of Jax's spine and dipped his tongue into each. "Anything inside?" Jax hesitated before shaking his head. "Nothing, ever?" Jax shook his head again. "This will hurt." Jax shrugged. "I like it." He grumbled. Hap smirked, just a bit, and nodded. "I've got lube and rubbers in the drawer." Jax said into his arm. Happy leaned over him, pressing his chest to Jax's quaking back. He retrieved the small bottle and foil square and nodded. "Good... Now relax."<br>With an unbelievable tenderness, Happy worked Jax's untouched entrance. Ten minutes stretched to thirty, thirty to forty five. Jax's grunts of pain finally softened to whimpers of pleasure, his body arching against the invading fingers. Happy slid back up, resting his hard member against Jax's prepared opening. "Final chance to back out." He rumbled against Jax's ear. The young man shook his head. "I want this, Hap." Happy nodded and turned Jax's head, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss as he pushed past the freshly stretched muscle. Jax tensed and gave a sobbing yell, muffled by Hap's mouth. The bigger man rubbed the blonde's lower back, working on relaxing the tense, unrelenting muscle. "Relax." He grunted against Jax's mouth. He could taste salt, the proud biker had finally let a tear slip. Hap pulled away and wiped Jax's cheek. "Is it too much?" Jax shook his head, burying his face in his pillow. "Just keep going." Hap slid back onto his knees behind Jax, pushing in inch by agonizing inch. It was a fight to keep steady, not just slam in, but he had no intention of hurting the brother he craved so badly.  
>After what felt like ages to both men, Hap let his body slump over Jax's. "I'm all the way in, Jax... Look at me." Jax shook his head, his ears a bright red. Hap fisted his hair and tugged his head up. Wetness showed on Jax's flushed cheeks, shame evident on his face. "I know it hurts... Let me make it feel better." Jax nodded, nuzzling into the side of Hap's neck. The bigger man kissed Jax's cheek. He grabbed his shivering hips and withdrew, sliding in with more ease than before. Jax cried out, grabbing at the binding around his wrists. "Yell all you want... It will make you feel better. And make me harder." Jax chuckled a bit. "You're twisted." He panted. Instead of a reply, Happy pulled out, slamming back in, Jax cried out, surprised. Hap picked up a steady pace, almost all the way out, and a quick slam back in. Jax's shouts of pain eventually softened and deepened into grunts of pleasure. His hips worked back against Hap's, urging the invading member deeper.<br>Jax lost track of all time. This was what he'd dreamed of for months... His Nomad brother, buried balls deep inside him, taking what little scrap he held of his sexual Innocence. He felt Hap's movements become erratic, and smirked. He wanted nothing more than to take the bigger man over the edge. He began to throw his body back faster, crying Hap's name with his head tossed back. Hap snarled and leaned forward, biting his shoulder. Blood rose immediately to the surface but Hap held on, driving deep into his new lover and releasing his seed.  
>Jax froze as he Happy's body orgasming inside him, a feeling he'd never felt before... But immediately wanted to feel again. Happy collapsed against him, pushing him flat to his belly with his weight. Jax's erection cried out in protest, but Jax could care less.<br>"Your turn..." Happy grumbled after nearly ten minutes of silence. Jax had nearly fallen asleep. "Hm?"  
>"You haven't cum." Jax shrugged, too satisfied to care. "I took your virginity... You need to cum." He rose, pulling his softening member out of Jax. "Roll onto your back." Jax did as he was told, too tired to argue. Happy grabbed his member, making him hiss. He began to stroke it back to its full erect state, gazing at Jax with half lidded eyes. When the SAMCRO vice was as solid as possible, Hap began to roll the condom with a surprising tenderness over it. "What're you doing?" Jax mumbled, watching with a new found awareness. "Fucking you."<br>"Already fucking did..." Hap smirked and straddled Jax's hips. Before the young blonde could fully understand, Hap was burying his shaft into his own entrance.  
>Jax gasped, tugging the binding in surprise. "Holy shit..." He breathed. Hap reached up and undid the binding. Jax's hand immediately grabbed Hap's hip, the other gripping a handful of his ass as he slid the young man into himself. Happy began to ride Jax at a slow pace, allowing his hips to slink across the space he had, his eyes locked on Jax. The blondes lips were parted, his breathing ragged. He dug his nails into Hap's flesh, guiding himself deeper into the man. "Fuck..." He grunted, arching against the stronger hips. Hap's hand shot out and grabbed his throat. "Still in control." He reminded Jax. The blonde nodded but dug his fingers deeper, smirking a little when the grip on his neck tightened. He knew he'd have bruises by morning, everywhere, but didn't care. "Fuck me..." He panted out, forcing himself to give Happy a begging look. Hap smirked, but did as requested, he began to increase his thrusting pace. Jax grunted, arching against him, his breathing rapid. He knew he was close but wanted to keep going as long as he could. Hap changed pace, dragging his body up Jax's shaft. It immediately became harder to hold back. Jax's body let loose and he groaned happily, letting go deep inside of his friend. Hap rode him down. He collapsed next to Jax. Jax slipped off the used rubber and tossed it into the garbage before Hap pulled the covers lazily over them.<br>Jax turned his head. He looked like he wanted to speak, so Hap shut him up with a firm kiss. "Sleep." He whispered against his mouth. "We will discuss in the morning."

Jax woke to his phone ringing... An awesome dream... But he really needed to to get over Happy. "What?" He grunted, not checking the id. "Where were you all night?" Tara's voice. "Clubhouse... Got drunk, didn't wanna drive home." He lied easily. "Are you coming home soon?"  
>"After church." He hung up and rolled over. The first thing... He was nude. Second... His ass really hurt. Third... The handkerchief he had dreamt was binding him, was lying next to him on the pillow. "Fuck..." Jax put his hands over his face, disbelief flooding him. The shower in the next room turned off and a knock came at his door. "Yeah." He grunted, covering his bare hips. Happy walked in, a towel slung around his hips. "Morning... Sleep well?" Jax looked at Hap and nodded. He pulled a cigarette free from his pack and sat up. He took a long drag before speaking. Finally, "What... The fuck do we do?" Happy shrugged and sat next to him. "Nothing. Just be normal." He took a cigarette from Jax's pack. "How'd you find out about me anyways?"<br>"Piney and Opie." Jax went pale, then his face began to flush. " What the fuck!?" He snarled, his fist clenched. Hap reached out. "Hush."  
>"No! Opie is supposed to be my best fucking friend! This is all because of fucking Clay." Happy shook his head. "Go shower, Jax. Let it go. I made sure they wouldn't tell anyone else. They know what would happen if they did." Jax locked gazes with him. "This could get me fucking killed, Hap. If they tell anyone..." Happy sighed. "And it isn't going to affect me?"<br>"Get real, Hap. No one in the club is gonna think you'd really go gay."  
>"And would they think you had?"<br>"Half of them are looking for a reason to get me out of this mc, Clay included. They'll believe anything they need to." Happy shook his head. "You really know how to pity yourself. Most of those men have no opinion of you. They want you to stay. Save for maybe Clay, those men want you here."  
>"It was a unanimous vote to get me fucking gone."<br>"Because you were fucking begging for goddamn yay votes all fucking week! Juice, Bobby, Opie, and definitely Chibs, they voted yay because you fucking want to go Nomad. Stop pitying yourself and make it right with those brothers, Jax." Jax sat silently, puffing on his cigarette. Hap reached out and squeezed his shoulder, bringing back a fresh pain. "You handle yourself and your mom, okay? She needs you. I'll handle Piney and Opie. And you." Jax looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you." Happy shrugged. "Least I can do." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jax's mouth. "Go shower, you fucking reek like sex." Jax chuckled and rose, letting the sheet fall from his hips. Hap grunted. "Fucking tease."  
>Hap was stretched out on the bed, fully clothed, when Jax exited the shower. "How are we going to explain the bruises?" Jax asked, perching on the bed next to him. A dark bruise blackened his eye, his bottom lip gashed open. He had a ring that, upon closer inspection, was obviously a handprint, around his neck, and his shoulder bore a deep purple bruise ringed by teeth marks. Happy fared better, a bruised and cut up cheek and a cut lip, but signs of a struggle were obvious on both men. Happy carefully looked Jax over. "Truth." He shrugged. "We had a disagreement and fought."<br>"Disagreement over what? You know they'll ask, especially Piney and Opie." He nodded. "Over... Who was a better fighter. Simple." Jax nodded. He leaned forward, setting his hand on Hap's face before biting his ear gently. Happy grunted and pushed him back. "It's almost eight... We'd get caught." Jax snarled. "Then lock the door." He slipped his hand over the bikers crotch. Happy licked his lips but shook his head. "Tonight."  
>"Tonight I need to go home to Tara." Jax mumbled, but pulled away from Hap. "I want to break it off with her."<br>"Don't. Asking for trouble. She's a good front if Piney or Opie do let your interest in me slip."  
>"I don't want her. I want you." Hap looked at him, locking with his blue gaze. "You've fucking got me, bro... But you need to protect yourself and Abel. And I'm okay with that." Jax nodded, knowing, reluctantly, that he was right. "Dress. We'll find some alone time." He grabbed Jax's throat lightly and pressed a kiss to his mouth before rising and leaving the room. Jax stretched out on the bed, a grin slowly spreading over his face.<p>

"Whats got you so fucking chipper?" Clay grunted as his step son walked past him to the garage, grinning ear to ear. Jax half turned and shrugged. "Couldn't tell you... Woke up on the right side of the bed this morning I guess." Clay scowled. "What happened to your fucking face?!" Jax touched his split lip. He'd worn a hoodie to hide the hickey and handprint as well as he could. "Disagreement with a brother... Hap kicked my fucking ass."  
>"Disagreement over what?" Opie's voice, coming from behind Jax. "Who the better fighter was... Of course I kicked his ass... Your son is a fucking pussy." Hap emerged from the side of the building, sipping on a cup of coffee. Jax grinned at him. "You didn't fucking fight fair." Hap sneered. "You're asking for a matching black eye there, Teller." Jax made a jerking off motion before turning away. He caught Piney's glare out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hey Jackie Boy." Chibs slapped Jax on the back, not missing the visible wince. The young man stood straight and wiped his hands on a rag. "Hey."  
>"How was your Tara detox last night?" Chibs voice was low, wanting to be sure no one else could hear them. "Fucking beautiful." Jax said simply, lighting a smoke and walking to the entrance of the garage. He looked at their line of bikes and smiled contentedly. "Something you wanna tell me, brother?" Chibs asked, stepping next to him. "Like why you have those fucking bruises... And a handprint on your fucking neck..." Jax tugged the hood of his hoodie self consciously. "Is the hand print that fucking obvious?" He murmured. "No. I know what to look for... What're you hiding, Jax?" Jax turned to look at him. His face broke into a grin again. "I had a friend over last night." Was all he said. Chibs scowled. "What kind of friend?" Jax said nothing, only watched silently as Hap approached them from across the lot. It took a moment for the older man to put it together. But once he saw Hap's bruised face he gasped. "Oh Jesus, Jax." Jax grinned and nodded, his eyes not leaving Happy. "Came into my room last night... Sneaky fucker... Kicked the shit out of me... Then fucked the shit out of me." Chibs laughed, shaking his head. "I'm glad for you, brother." Hap brushed past Jax smoothly, barely hesitating, but Chibs caught the older man grabbing Jax's hand and squeezing. Jax's grin widened, then disappeared completely as Opie rode up.<br>"Figured out what's wrong with him." Jax mumbled. "Hm?"  
>"Somehow he and Piney know... About me. That's how Hap found out." Chibs breath left in an exasperated sigh. "We'll fuck... What are you going to do?"<br>"Nothing. Happy wants to take care of it." Opie glared at Jax as he passed, and this time, Jax glared right back. "What's his problem anyway? Why would he tell Piney, let alone Hap, if he knew?" Jax shrugged. "Jealousy." The Scot scowled, confused. Jax looked at him. "When Opie and I were in middle school we experimented... I figure most kids do."  
>"Aye."<br>"But I wasn't really into it... Sucking dick was just kinda... Eh, and I hated the idea of fucking someone's ass... Let alone getting mine fucked. I know Opie enjoyed it a little more than I did... I never even considered going back to it... Until Hap."  
>"We'll fuck, a bunch of fucking fudge packers, aren't you young'uns?" Jax began to laugh and slapped Chibs on the back. "You just wish you still had it in you to catch a handsome man." He sneered before walking off. "Hey! Now that was uncalled for!" Chibs shouted after him, grinning.<p>

"Clay needs to know." Opie said softly, hoisting himself onto the table next to Piney. "I know... But I don't want to tangle with Hap. He said he'd deal with it."  
>"Does it look dealt with? They look like best fucking buddies."<br>"Jax is pretty scuffed up... Maybe that's dealing with it for Hap." Opie shook his head. "Clay needs to know, whether Happy is on board or not." Piney frowned but nodded. "How the hell could Jax do this at this time? With everything going on with his mom?" Opie shrugged. "Can't pick and choose when stuff like is happens... Not his fault." Piney looked at Opie and sighed. "You flip flop worse than a fucking girl. For one minute you fucking hate him, the next you're fucking defending him. Pick a side."  
>"I'm not defending him. It's still terrible and Clay needs to know. I'm just saying that he doesn't mean to have this happen at this time... That part isn't on him." Piney shrugged. "Come on, let's grab Clay."<p>

"Come to dinner at my house tonight." Jax suggested, twisting the bolt connecting the two pieces of metal together. Happy caught the piece falling easily and looked at him. "Sounds dangerous." Jax raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fun. We never have you at dinners." Hap shrugged. " guess... Will Tara catch onto something funny?" Jax shook his head. "I love the girl but she couldn't catch a baseball in a fucking pool." He nodded. "Alright... Invite someone else so it doesn't look like something other than what it is to certain people." He glanced over to where Opie was fiddling under the hood of an Impala. Jax nodded. "I'll invite Chibs. Tara likes him okay and he'd cover for us if she does think something's up." Hap nodded, pulling free the wires they needed to fix. "Can you handle this, I'm gonna go say hi to my mom." Hap grunted a reply and moved into the spot that Jax had just vacated.  
>"Mom?" Jax knocked once on the office door. Gemma looked up and smiled softly and beckoned him in. Jax entered and leaned down, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing, Mom?"<br>"Better, now that I know you're not going Nomad." Jax sighed and hung his head. Gemma reached out and patted his cheek. "I had to keep it quiet, you understand that, don't you?" Jax shook his head. "No, I don't... But I can sympathize." Gemma scowled. "How do you mean?"  
>"Secrets... I know how keeping really big ones can feel." Gemma cocked her head just a bit. "What's going on, Jackson?" Jax took a deep breath. "I know that this probably isn't the best time... But I need you to know... Shit might go down between me and the club here soon."<br>"Jesus Jax what's going on? I thought this shit between you and Clay was done."  
>"It is. This is new." She scowled. "I just want you to know." Gemma nodded. "What's going on, baby boy?" Jax rubbed his hand down his face. He looked up at his mother. "I don't know how to tell you this... I'm... I'm fucking cheating on Tara." Gemma sat back. "Is that it?" Jax sighed, a sour expression on his face. "With a brother, Mom." Gemma's expression turned, she looked like she'd been slapped. "Excuse me!?" Jax winced. "Mom, please... Please. I didn't mean to." He whispered. "It just kind of happened."<br>"Who!?"  
>"Happy." Gemma snarled and rose, heading toward the door. Jax leapt up and grabbed her, pulling her toward him. "Mom, please, I told you so you could be on my side, not try to kill my lover."<br>"I am on your side, Jackson, but this is crazy. You've loved pussy and tits since you could say the word fuck."  
>"I'm not gay, Mom... I just like him... I still like women as well, it's just... I love Hap."<br>"No. No. You're going to straighten your fucking shit out. This is ridiculous. You're gonna take the night off and go to a strip joint or a fucking street corner, get some pussy and clear your head." She shoved Jax back, against the door. "Go!" Jax held his hands up, a pleading expression. "Mom, please."  
>"No! I won't say anything but you had better put a stop to this nonsense." Jax grunted and walked out of the office. He spat and pulled out a cigarette. "What's going on, brother?" Chibs asked. Jax shook his head and walked off, grabbing his cut from the coat rack and climbing on his bike. He tossed his helmet aside and took off. "Ah shit, I know that look." Chibs mumbled. "I'll get him." Hap said, tossing his tools down. "No you won't." Opie snapped, shoving him out of the way. "I'm going. Deal with it." The last sentence he pointed to Piney, who nodded. Hap turned to Piney as Opie rushed out the door. "Deal with what?" Piney shook his head. "Nothing, Hap." Happy's face turned to a snarl. He headed toward Piney but Clay emerged from the office. "What the hell did that boy do to Gemma? She's throwing shit and causing a huge fucking ruckus. Hasn't been this fucking bad since she was on her fucking rag!" Hap snarled, eyeing Piney. Piney looked him level in the face and smirked. "Clay, can we talk?"<br>"Gonna tell me what's been happening to my club for the past week!?"  
>"Actually, yes." He walked toward the end of the garage.<p>

Gemma stuck her head out of the door. "Happy. Get in here." Hap trotted over to her. She yanked him into the office and shut the door. "Is Jax... Are you... This isn't a joke is it, by the way that he stormed out.. I'd say no." Happy shook his head. "I spent last night with him... It's real, Gemma. I am sorry. I know you aren't really-"  
>"Shut the fuck up, Happy." Gemma rubbed her temples. "Go get my boy. Go get him, but you stay away from him."<br>"I can't promise that, Gemma. I hate to admit it, but... I really like Jax." Gemma punched Happy hard in the upper arm. He winced, rubbing the spot. "He's got a family, Happy! An old lady and a son, how is that gonna work!?" Happy shrugged. "I like Abel..." He said sheepishly. "Oh Jesus Christ, Happy!" She slapped him again. "Go get my fucking boy!" Happy scurried out of the office, grabbing Jax's helmet and pulling his own on. He took off.

"I got some news that's gonna be really hard to hear, Clay. About Jax." Clay put his hands on his hips. "Spit it out, old man." He watched Hap exit the office, rubbing his arm. "He's got a bit of a problem, that might affect the whole club... He'll, everything about this club could become worrisome if we'll this little secret go on."  
>"I said spit it the fuck out, Piney!" He snarled, turning around as Hap drove off. "Jax is fucking Happy." Clay blinked silently for a moment. He began to laugh. "Oh that's just a great joke. A great fucking joke! What's really going fucking on here?!" Piney shook his head, raising his hands up in surrender. "I'm not fucking joking, Clay. Opie overheard Jax talking to Chibs about not loving Tara anymore... That he wanted to have someone else. He wants Happy for fuck sake." Clay stopped laughing, his face going solemn. "You're not joking about this, are you?" Piney shook his head. "Why the fuck are you just bringing this to my attention now?" Clay asked, cornering Piney. "We told Hap... He said he'd take care of it. I didn't think taking care of it meant fucking him!"<br>"Keep your voice down." He snarled. "Who else knows?"  
>"Opie and I... Chibs... I'm guessing Gemma based on her mood after a conversation with Jax." Clay nodded. "Say nothing to anyone else. I'll get to the bottom of this.."<br>"What're you going to do?" Clay shrugged. "As much as it pains me... Our prince may need to renounce his crown in this club."

Jax could hear a motorcycle behind him a ways. He sped up a bit, wanting to outrun everything. He turned off the exit and pulled into a rest stop, putting his face in his hands.  
>Opie turned into the rest stop, spotting Jax's gleaming bike. He pulled up next to him. "The fuck is going on with you, Jax?"<br>"Leave me alone... Anything I say to you is liable to go everywhere, isn't that right?"  
>"Jax, it isn't what you think. I overheard, okay?" Jax turned on Opie. "So you fucking tell your Dad!? Yeah, great fucking friend."<br>" I was freaked out! I didn't know who to go to!"  
>"Me!" Jax shouted, stabbing his finger into his own chest. "You go to me!"<br>"You didn't fucking come to me!" Opie snarled. He rubbed his temples. "You fucking went to Chibs! I'm supposed to be your best fucking friend, Jax! Why didn't you come to me about this?!"  
>"Don't you remember middle school? You and me? Jesus Christ, Opie, I couldn't go you, I didn't want us to dredge up memories like that, not at a time like this."<br>"So you went to Chibs. Cause you didn't want me to remind you of the time you had my dick in your mouth? Really?" He shook his head. "No, Opie. I went to Chibs because I needed an unbiased opinion, and you know as well as I do that if Clay finds out I'm dead. And I didn't fucking go to you because I didn't want you to think that I made excuses back then. I didn't. I was fucking serious back then... This whole ordeal scares the shit out of me. It's dangerous, and it's fucking painful. I wanted to protect you from getting into this!" Opie shook his head. "Well Clay knows, so too late for that." Jax shook his head. "This is unfuckingreal."  
>Happy turned into the rest stop, unlatching the hook holding his knife. He pulled up across from the two bikes and got off, stalking over to Opie and Jax.<br>Opie grimaced. "Guess discussion doesn't matter either way... Your fucking boyfriend is here." Jax turned and let his aggressive posture melt a little bit. "Are you alright?" Hap asked, eyeing Opie cautiously. "I'm fine... Freaked the fuck out, but fine." Happy wrapped his arm protectively around Jax. Opie sighed softly, looking at the two. "This isn't just a fling is it?"  
>"I really like him, Op... Please." Opie nodded. "What about Tara?" Jax shrugged. "Cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now... We're both happy with secrecy..." Jax looked to Hap, who nodded stoically. Opie sighed. "Not like that really matters... Looks like Piney and Opie took it upon themselves to tell Clay."<br>"Oh Jesus Christ, Opie!" Hap snarled. Opie raised his hands. "Hey, leave it! I didn't know it was like this, Jesus!"  
>"Yeah, well you may as well have signed our fucking death certificates, Opie. Clay fucking hates gays!" Opie put up his hands, pushing them out in the universal sign for halt. "For any sort of hit, or even a let go for that reason, needs to be put up for a vote... You know it won't be unanimous."<br>"Yeah has at ever fucking stopped Clay before?" Opie shook his head. "You know, Jax, you need to give him a fucking break. He's your father and he loves you." Jax shook his head. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Jax got back onto his bike fully. "No you don't." Happy snapped. He walked across the parking lot and grabbed Jax's helmet. He plopped it onto Jax's head and grabbed his throat, pulling him into a rough kiss.  
>Opie sighed. Jax looked so content with Hap... Almost submissive. He began to regret his decision with Piney.<p>

The three rode into the Teller-Morrow garage lot. Jax looked up, catching his mothers angry glare. He shook his head, parking his bike and getting off. Happy grunted and nodded backwards, making Opie and Jax turn. Clay was approaching, his face grim.  
>"I need to talk to you, Jax. The office. Now." He snarled, pointing. "This can't wait?" Jax asked. "No!" Jax's lip lifted in a grimace. "Gimme a fucking second, Clay." Jax slammed his helmet down and glared at Opie. "This is on you." He snarled under his breath. Opie hung his head, ashamed.<br>Jax entered the office and sat, unable to look up at his mother. He knew all he'd see is shame. Clay entered and slammed the door. "I want the truth. From you. Now." He snarled. Jax looked up at him. "What truth?" He asked. "You know what truth, Jackson... Happy." Jax shrugged, taking a deep breath. He lit a cigarette. "What you heard is true. Hap and I are fucking... We fucked... Shit, last night was the first time... We want a relationship... I'm falling for him and nothing that you do, whether it be taking my patch or you reaper me... Will change that." Jax laid, vid of emotion and his eyes blank. He locked gazes with his stepfather. "So that's the truth. Any more questions?"  
>"Jesus Christ, Jax... Do you know what shame this brings to the Teller family?"<br>"Doesn't fucking matter, does it? You're a Morrow. So's mom. So I'm only shaming myself. I'm a grown man, gay or straight, or somewhere in between... My life is my fucking life." He stood up. "Fucking say something or let it go!" He stepped forward, going nose to nose with Clay. Clay shoved him back. "Back up, faggot." He snarled. Gemma stepped forward. "That's uncalled for, Clay! He's your son!" Clay turned on Gemma. "No son of mine is a fucking queer." Jax lunged at Clay, swinging at him and catching him in the jaw. "Leave her alone for once. Your fucking beef is with me, Daddy." Clay turned and punched Jax in the mouth, splitting the lip Hap split the night before. Jax stumbled back, wiping his mouth. "Put it to a vote!" He growled. "Fucking put it to a vote without interested parties, leave out Hap and I, vote it, unanimous, and you choose the punishment." He picked up his broken cigarette and put it in the ashtray. "Vote it." He whispered. Clay grimaced but nodded. "Fine. Fine, we'll vote it. Jax, this isn't going to end well for you... Nobody in there takes lightly to a faggot."  
>"I'm not a fag."<br>"No? Then what do you call fucking another man?"  
>"Sex, Clay. Fucking is fucking, sex is sex. I still love Tara, she's the only mom Abel has... I just don't want her that fucking way."<br>"I'm done talking about this, Jackson. Get out of my sight. I don't want you in church tonight. You and Happy wait outside the fucking clubhouse." Jax stood straight and looked at his mother. Her expression was tormented, but she said nothing. The blonde shook his head and walked out. Opie approached him, but Jax pushed him away. He got on his bike and rode off.

"So, many of you don't know the reason we're holding church tonight. It's a very serious reason, however. You'll also notice that two of our brothers aren't here." Clay motioned to Jax's empty chair and the empty spot on the couch that Happy normally took. "Hap and Jax... That's because this meeting is about them. I heard a rumor going down our little grapevine that Jax and Happy have a secret... They're fucking." A still air came over the group as the phrase was spoken. Clay rubbed his temples, sighing. "I heard this originally from Piney, and when I confronted Jax he admitted it himself. Asked me to put it to a vote, so at least it would be fair. So I am." He sighed. "There's a lot of options here... I'd like to put them to vote one at a time... First, our own vp... My son..." He paused for dramatic effect. "He meets Mr. Mayhem." He paused again, looking around the table. "My vote is yay." He looked to Tig. "Yay." He looked to Chibs, who grimaced. "Who's he hurting? Answer me that. No." Clay nodded. "Fine then... Our second option for Jax is to pull his patch, leave him in good standing, blackout his ink. My vote's yay for that as well." Tig grimaced. "Yay." Clay looked to Chibs, giving him a warning look. "You can't bully me into this, Clay. Jax is a good boy, he doesn't deserve punishment for his fucking sexual interests. Nay." Clay sighed and nodded. "Fine. Then, Happy. He's not ours... But we can enforce what little power we have to keep him out of the clubhouse. No more runs with us, no more clubhouse welcoming. Majority. Yay." Tig nodded. "Yay." Chibs gave Clay a look of compete exasperation. "Nay." Opie stayed silent a moment. "Nay." He said softly, earning a glare from Tig. "Yay." Piney snapped. Juice stayed silent a moment, staring at his hands. "Nay." He said, looking at Clay. Clay nodded and looked at Bobby. Bobby shook his head. "Chibs is right. They aren't hurting anyone. Nay." Clay nodded. "Three to four, we keep Happy in the loop... And let Jax continue to hold his position as vp in our club." He motioned to Opie. "Go get those two. They're outside."  
>The two sat on one of the picnic tables, smoking. Happy had an arm wrapped around Jax. "I hate the way this turned out." He admitted. Happy nodded. "It's a shame." Opie opened the door and stuck his head out. "They've come to a decision. Come in in to hear it." Jax nodded. He went to get up but Happy grabbed his arm. "In case." He said, and leaned forward, pressing his lips hard to the younger man's.<br>Jax and Happy followed Opie into the chapel. The rest of the club was sitting silently. All eyes were on the men as they entered and stood near the door. Clay rose. "We came to a decision, Jax, Hap... We're not going to have any sort of club retaliation... You can keep your patch, Jackson, and Hap, you can stay involved. But there will be some ground rules." Jax nodded, crossing his arms. Clay continued, "you'll be a secret here, and a big one. If we have any other charters or clubs near us, don't so much as look at each other, or I'll cut your fucking eyes out myself. And Tara. I don't care how you fucking do it, pay her off, get her to go along, or hide it from her, Tara is your fucking old lady. It's the only way this going to fly with the other chapters, okay?" Jax nodded. "I understand."  
>"And anything we do, runs, deals, anything... You two are separated, unless we all have to be together... And finally none of that fucking gay shit in the clubhouse, okay?" Jax and Happy both nodded emphatically. Clay banged the gavel and the mc began to rise and head out the door.<br>Jax followed Happy out first, taking a seat at the bar. Half-Sack handed him a beer and smiled. Jax nodded and spun the barstool, watching his club. Tig walked up to him and leaned on the bar. "So... You and Happy..." Jax bit off a sigh. "Yep." He took a long swig of his beer. "How'd that shit happen, if you don't mind me asking?"  
>"Just happened. We just... Ended up together. Unless you want the exact fucking details, I'd stop fucking bugging me about it." He turned and gave Tig a warning look. The older man raised his hands. "I give. I'm just curious is all. I mean, it's very interesting." Jax snorted. "You're digging yourself deeper into a hole here, brother..." He looked at him. "If you still want to consider me your brother, that is." Tig nodded. "Of course, Jax. You're my brother, I don't care who you fuck. You and Hap are both my brothers." He smiled comfortingly and squeezed Jax's shoulder. "So how're you going to tell Tara?" Jax shrugged. "Haven't gotten that far. Either away she has to know, she's gonna keep wanting me that way and if I don't give it to her she's gonna leave."<br>"And you can't have that... Not with Clay looking for any reason to get rid of you and Hap." Jax nodded. "I just gotta figure out a way to do it without her killing me." Tig nodded. "What about a little three way action, huh? Would she go for that?" Tig nudged Jax, a small smirk on his face. Jax punched him in the arm. "Jesus Tiggy, you say Bobby is twisted." Jax said, beginning to chuckle. Tig began to laugh. "You never know!"  
>"Actually I do, do you really think conservative little Tara would go for a three way with her boyfriend and his gay lover? Doubt it." Tig laughed again. "Never know... You're telling me she doesn't have a kinky side in the slightest? Not been a little?" Jax chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "She won't even let me fuck her face down, what do you think?" Tig shook his head. "That's rough... No wonder you went for someone else." He watched Hap from across the room, playing pool with Chibs and Juice. "So uh... Who-who's, you know... The chick?" Jax looked at Tig in disbelief. "Why're you so curious?" Tig shrugged and dropped his head, playing with the wood of the bar as he thought of an excuse. "I don't know, just ah... Curious is all." Jax raised an eyebrow. "Got a secret there, tiggy?" Tig shook his head, hesitated, then shrugged. "Just have kinda wondered what it's like. Not that I'd ever try or I'm into that or nothin... Just wondered." Jax began to laugh. "I get it. Secret's safe with me... We take turns, but he's always in control." Tig nodded, looking anywhere but at Jax's face. "Oh.. Okay..." He got quiet a second. "Did it hurt?"<br>"Jesus, Tig, I'm not gonna discuss the loss of my fucking virginity with you, dude. You're a brother and all, but there are some subjects better left untouched." Tig nodded. "Oh, I understand. Totally." He paused again, watching Hap. "He took your fucking virginity? Ow... I bet that hurt like hell." Jax gave him a slow, droll glare. "Shut the fuck up, Tig." He got up, chuckling and shaking his head, walking toward the pool table.  
>Chibs nudged Happy. "Jax." He grunted. Hap stood up and smirked, leaning in his pool cue. "Yessir?" Jax smirked. "Who's winning?"<br>"I am." Juice said, grinning. "Wanna get out of here, Happy?" Jax asked, locking gazes with his lover. Hap smirked. "Sure." He set the cue down. "Rain check, guys." Jax looked to Chibs. "You should come for dinner tonight. I'm inviting Hap... Gotta tell Tara... To be honest, need a ref." Chibs nodded. "I'll be there. Seven?" Jax nodded. "Seven." He turned and followed Hap out of the clubhouse.  
>"So, where to, brother?" Jax asked, latching his helmet underneath his chin. "Well, we can't use your place..."<br>"Nah, kid's there... What about your room at your aunt's place?"  
>"Not with how goddamn loud you are, she'd fucking lose her mind." Jax flushed and nodded. "Follow me." Hap said, revving his bike and bracing up. He kicked off, Jax following a few paces behind.<p>

Hap had barely let Jax shut the door to the hotel room before he was on him. The smaller man was pinned to the door, his mouth captured. Jax grabbed for any purchase, finding Hap's ass and the back of his neck. Hap reached out, undoing Jax's belt, biting his lip with force. They separated enough to begin stripping out of their clothing but Jax grabbed his neck and pulled the larger man back into their needy kiss. Happy chuckled against their mouths, fisting Jax's shaggy hair and jerking his head back. He bit gently over the younger man's bruised neck, earning a groan of pleasure. Jax worked on his own clothes with shaking hands. Hap pulled away and shrugged off his cut, hanging it over the chair. He stripped the rest of his clothes and watched Jax strip with a lusty look in his eyes. The smaller man shrugged his cut onto the chair and dropped the rest of his clothes into a pile. He looked at Hap, realizing self consciously that he really had no idea what to do next. Hap smirked and grabbed Jax's hand, pulling him close. He gave him a hard kiss before pushing him to his knees. Jax looked up at Hap, his cheeks lightly flushed. Hap grabbed his shaft and brushed the tip against the smaller man's bottom lip. Jax took a shaky breath and opened his mouth, letting the man push the tip into his mouth. Hap gasped a bit, shivering as Jax worked the tip, moving slowly forward to allow more into his mouth. He slid his tongue over the smooth flesh, flicking the silken tip with an overpowering caution. Hap gave a shaky chuckle, shivering as he fisted Jax's hair in between his fingers.  
>This tender exploration continued on as long as Hap could handle. When it finally became too much, he wrenched Jax off of his shaft and up, turning them both and throwing the smaller man onto the bed easily. Jax let out a grunt of surprise, lifting himself to his elbows before Hap was on him. The man caught his mouth in a violent kiss, forcing his legs apart so he could crawl between them. He pulled away long enough to slide a condom onto his aching shaft and spit on his hand, using the saliva to lube up his lovers entrance. Jax shivered at the contact, locking gazes with Hap. He grabbed the young vp's leg and wrapped it around his hips, giving easy access as he pushed inside Jax. The blonde grunted, hooking his arms around Hap-it still hurt, a lot, but he knew the pleasure would outweigh the pain soon enough. "Relax, Jackson..." Hap grunted, pushing in slowly. Jax nodded, working on letting his muscles relax to allow Hap entrance. Hap grunted when he finally pushed the last few inches into Jax, letting his head drop down to nuzzle Jax's neck. The blonde slid his hands down Hap's quivering back, his breath coming in uneven, ragged pants. He arched up, nibbling Hap's ear. "Please..." He whispered. Hap pulled back to look at him, understanding what the plea meant. Jax laid flat, hooking his leg a little farther up and grabbing the bars of the headboard. He licked his lips and arched against Hap, tensing his muscles to give the man's shaft a welcome squeeze. Hap grunted and pulled out, thrusting back in with a hard thrust. Jax opened his mouth in a silent cry, arching his back. His hands flew to Hap's back, gripping hard enough to leave white fingerprints as Hap picked up a fast, hard pace. The headboard thumping the plaster wall was the only sound heard in the room, both men reduced to silent pants.<br>Jax grimaced in pleasure and let out a grunt when Hap reached between the two and grabbed his aching shaft. "Oh fucking hell, Happy." He panted, digging his fingers into Hap's back. The man began to stroke him in time to his thrusts, locking gazes with him. Jax's expression was needy and begging, his lips parted to breathe. He licked his lips and drew in a shaky breath, clenching around Hap as he arched his back. Hap grunted and slammed past the muscle, freezing save for the twitching muscles down his spine. Jax's breath caught as his body was taken over by Happy's overpowering orgasm. He reached down with a shaky hand, gripping over Happy's hand and moving their hands together over his shaft. He began to shiver hard, close. His breath came more raggedly, catching In his dry throat. He squeezed Hap's fist tighter around his shaft as his own orgasm rushed through him.  
>"Are you sure about this, Jax? With Tara and everything?" Hap asked. His arm was around Jax's shoulders as they lay in the bed, sheet wrapped around their bare hips. Jax had his hand on Hap's forearm, taking a drag off of a joint. "Yes. You and me." Jax said simply, handing the joint back to Happy. He nuzzled into the mans chest. "Being with you is... Perfect. It feels perfect at least... I miss feeling this way." Hap chuckled. "You just like sex."<br>"I can get sex anywhere, from almost anyone. It's you, Hap." He looked up at him, smiling softly. "We should go soon." Hap said softly, glancing at the clock. "I don't want to..."  
>"Don't wanna leave Chibs on his own, do you?" Happy reminded Jax, who grimaced. "Fine."<p>

Jax entered the house, holding the door open for Happy. He walked through, trying to find Tara. She was in Abel's room, folding clothes. "Hey babe." He said, giving her a quick peck. She smiled. "So, I'm having a couple of the guys over for dinner, do you mind?" Tara gave him a look that told him she definitely did. "Well, you already invited them, so I guess not... But do you think with the tension and everything... This may not be a good idea..."  
>"It's just Happy and Chibs... And I think that a big dinner, like the ones Gemma has... It might be just what we need to get over this rut we're stuck in." She nodded. "I guess... Am I supposed to cook?"<br>"No, I was going to grill burgers, if that's okay. I did invite them." She nodded. "Fine." He looked at her for a long moment before turning. He pecked Abel on the cheek and went back into the living room. He handed Hap a bottle of beer. "She's in a great mood." He mumbled, his voice seething with sarcasm. "Wanna go help me set up the grill?" Hap nodded, feeling guilty.  
>He followed Jax out to the backyard. "I feel like this will be hard." He admitted. Jax nodded. "Won't be a walk in the fucking park that's for sure." He began setting up the grill. "I'm still working on figuring out how I'm gonna break it to her... I figure 'so I'm fucking my club brother and you're gonna help me lie' won't go over to smooth." Hap laughed a little, shrugging. "Never know." Jax glanced up as he heard Chibs' bike approaching. "Damn Scot is always so fucking early."<br>"Wants to plan your escape route when Tara comes after us with a cleaver." Happy said with an eerie serious quality in his voice. Jax chuckled. "It might come down to that."  
>Chibs walked around to the back yard. "Thought I heard you two here. We grilling?"<br>"Yeah, Tara isn't too happy about company, I figure it's the least I can do, considering..."  
>"Got a plan yet?" Chibs sat down and lit up a cigarette. Jax shook his head. "Not in the slightest. I don't want to lie to her, but I need to ensure that she's gonna go along with it... I don't need something else for Clay to ride me over." Chibs and Hap grinned at each other knowingly. Jax sighed. "Fuckers." He said, trying to hide his smile.<p>

"That was a damn good dinner, Jackie Boy." Chibs said, wiping his mouth. Jax smiled. Hap grunted in agreement with Chibs. "Just throwing meat on hot wires." Jax said with a shrug. He glanced over at Tara, silent all throughout dinner, still silent now. "Was yours cooked right, Tara?" Jax asked, reaching over and taking her hand in a squeeze. She looked up. "Hm?"  
>"Was it good? These guys could eat shit on toast and call it a delicacy... Did I do yours right?" She nodded. "Yeah, yes, it was very good, Jax."<br>"I'll do dishes." Happy offered quickly. Chibs nodded. "Yes, I agree." He looked to Jax. The young vp nodded. "Thanks guys." They both rose and began to gather dishes. "Let's sit in the living room, they'll come in when they're done." Tara nodded. "Thanks, guys." She said, a little surprised that they were so willing to help. She followed Jax into the living room. He scooped up Abel and cuddled him, sitting in the easy chair. Tara took a seat on the couch. "They didn't have to help clean up... Isn't that kind of the old lady's job in the club?" Jax shrugged. "Chibs and Hap are a different breed... Hap adores his aunt, treats her better than most boys treat their old ladies. And Chibs, you know that crazy fucking Scot... He's like a dad to all of us." She nodded. "Plus," he continued, "you're not the average old lady. You're the old lady of the Vice President of SAMCRO. Nobody mistreats you." He smirked. "Except maybe Gemma... And that's just cause she misses her mama's boy." Tara chuckled. "So why the random invite?" She asked, motioning to the two in the kitchen, sounding like they were getting more water on the floor than on the dishes. "Had some stuff to discuss, and I miss dinners... We can't have everyone over, but I like family dinners... They have a way of making someone remember how much they're loved." He looked lovingly at Abel in his is arms, cooing happily. Tara smiled softly.  
>Jax glanced up as Chibs as he and Hap entered. He looked back down at Abel. "Wanna go see your Uncle Hap?" He asked, rocking Abel gently. He rose and walked to happy, handing Abel over. "Wanna go play with him in his room a sec, Hap?" Happy locked gazes with Jax for a long moment then nodded. "I will." He walked to the back of the house, disappearing into Abel's room. Jax sat back down and Chibs took a seat in the floor next to him. They both looked at Tara solemnly. She glanced from Jax's face to Chibs' and back. "What?" She asked cautiously. Jax sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I have a confession to make to you, Tara." He began. "This is hard to explain and even harder to admit, so please just do me a favor and stay quiet until I get it out, okay?" Tara nodded, clasping her hands nervously in front of her. Jax sighed. "I ain't gonna lie to you, Tara. I love and respect you too much for that. The real reason I invited Chibs and Hap over was to have a discussion with you... About us."<br>"Why would they need to be present for a discussion about us?" She interjected. Jax held up his hand. "Please, Tara. Hush." She sighed but nodded. After a pause, Jax began again. "I'm cheating on you, Tara... I know you said cheating was a deal breaker... But I need you to hear me out." He rose when she began to rise. "Sit, Tara."  
>"I don't want to hear this."<br>"You have to."  
>"No! I don't!" Chibs stood. "Not to disrespect, but please... Jax has treated you right from day one... Least you can do is act like an old lady and listen to him." Tara scowled but sat. "It's not at all what you think... I haven't been that long... And I definitely didn't mean to fucking start."<br>"Who is she?" Jax chuckled. "That's why I need you to hear me out... It's not... It's not a she, per say... Fuck... Listen, Tara, I'm with Happy." Tara's expression turned sour, then sick. "I'm going to be sick..." Chibs rose and pushed the garbage can to her just in time for her to vomit up her dinner into it. Jax gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, Tara..." She shook her head, holding up her hand. "You're gay?"  
>"No, not exactly. Into both, I guess... Hap is the first guy I've ever really been interested in." She sat silently, staring at Jax in disgust and disbelief. He continued. "The club found out today, and obviously, most of them weren't too pleased... I was almost killed over this today, Tara, and so was Happy. But Clay gave me a break... Under one condition." She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "That I keep it a secret... And keep you as my old lady."<br>"Absolutely not!" Jax held up his hand again. "Listen to me. I know you love Abel, this really would be best for him if you stuck around... You can get a guy of your own, I don't care, as long as you keep him hidden if there's any chance a club member or member of another club or gang could see you." She continued to shake her head. "Tara, please. If you don't agree it this it could get me killed." She snorted. "Yeah, well. Should have thought of that before you started sticking your dick where it doesn't belong."  
>"For fucks sake Tara, I'm not asking for a lot. Roommate, that's all. A good friend who hangs out at the clubhouse when other members are present, that's it."<br>"No, you're asking me to lie for you after you told me you would rather fuck a guy than be with me." Jax took in a sharp angry breath. "You are the only mother Abel has, Tara. The papers haven't gone through for his adoption yet... If you leave... He won't have a mother. Can't you do it for him?" Tara scowled. "That's not fair Jax..."  
>"Aye... But it's true." Chibs said softly. Tara gave a look of daggers to the Scot. "You need a cover story, and a mom for your kid. Fine. But I have my own terms." Jax nodded. "Let me hear them."<br>"You are in a relationship with me first, and him second." Jax was about to protest but Chibs pinched him to keep him quiet. "And I don't want to see anything... I don't even want you to look at him around me. You come home to me every night, and we'll call it good. I might find a man on the side myself, but not now. Those are my terms. Those and me, or no and I go." Jax sat silent a moment. "Tara, this isn't fair either."  
>"Neither is keeping up a fake life for you for your fucking gang!" Jax sighed. "Fine, except one thing."<br>"I'm warning you, Jax-"  
>"Hush and listen. I'm fine with your rules and I'm sure Hap will agree, but I can't come home every night... I'm gonna be in another relationship... Some nights I'll want to stay with him. Some nights even bring Abel over for the night maybe. We need to split the week." Tara sighed but nodded. "Four with me, three with him."<br>"One night with you I get to come home late." He countered, staring her down. Tara glared. "Fine... But he's uncle to Abel. Not dad." Jax nodded. "I agree." Tara shook her head. "I don't like this, Jax. It's not fair to anyone."  
>"We'll make it work... Thank you, Tara." She shook her head. "Just get out... This whole... Weird fucking custody thing with you can start Sunday... You tell me the days and I'll see if that coincides with my schedule... Until then I don't want to see you except for you to see Abel." Jax nodded. "I understand... I'll pack a bag... Mind if I take Abel tonight?" She sighed and shook her head. "I need time to process this anyways." He nodded and rose, reaching out to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. "Sunday." She growled. He nodded and walked down the hall. Chibs rose and followed on his tail.<br>After packing a few days worth of clothes, Jax headed into Abel's room to gather his sons things for the short trip. He stopped short and grinned at what he saw. The motioned Chibs over, who beamed. "Who knew someone like Happy would be so good with kids..." Chibs mumbled. Hap was asleep on the floor, Abel sleeping in his oversized arms. Chibs nudged Jax. "Think this will work?" The young SAMCRO member nodded. "Yes... As long as we try... This'll work out just fine." He entered the room to wake his lover and son.

And it did, for quite some time.

"I'm tired of this, Jax..." Tara whispered, wrapping her arms around Jax. "What do you mean?"  
>"Us being so distant..." Jax shook his head. "Tara... I've told you I'll still be intimate with you... I still love you."<br>"But I'm scared... I'm scared that you love him... You're thinking of him while you and I are having sex."  
>"No. I couldn't." She looked at Jax, confused. "I know, and that's just it. I can't have sex with you without worrying that you might be thinking about someone else...Namely Happy."<br>"I'm not, Tara. I assure you, Happy is about as far from my mind during sex with you as he can be."  
>"Why?" Jax paused, not expecting the question. "He's..." He sighed, thinking about how to word the answer. "Our relationship dynamic is completely different than yours and mine. Hap and I..." He rubbed his temples. "Well, fine... I'll be blunt... I don't know any other way to put it. He fucks me. When Hap and I have sex, it's always very impulsive, and he's very dominating. I don't really have a say in much... He does what he wants to my body and I let him. When you and I have sex, the roles are different... I'm in control, in a way... I have to focus more on pleasuring you and making sure that you're getting satisfaction... When Hap and I fuck... I just have to let myself go, let him use me however he wants, because he's going to take whatever pleasure he wants." Tara stayed silent, allowing the words to digest. "I don't understand... That's the problem." Jax looked at her helplessly. "I think... If I were to see it... Maybe I could understand more."<br>"See it?" Jax asked, cautiously. "Yes. Watch you two, or... Something." Jax paused, and then began to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"  
>"No." Tara looked insulted. "Why would I be kidding? And why are you so shy about it? You fuck Crow Eaters around your friends all the time, what's the difference?"<br>"You're my old lady, and he's-"  
>"What is he, Jax?" Jax sighed. "He's my old man. I guess that's the most honest way to put it... I don't know, Tara... I'm afraid it'll be weird."<br>"For who? Are you scared that I'm going to see you want him more?" Jax sighed, giving her a droll expression. "No, Tara... I'm not scared... I just- Fine. Fine. I'll talk to Happy abut it. He's a third person here and he'll have to be okay with it too, okay? When he gives the okay... We'll have Gemma watch Abel one evening and you can watch us."  
>"I want to be a part of it." Jax blinked at her. "I want to be in bed with you two... Take part."<br>"Are you asking for a threesome?" Tara shrugged. "I guess that's what it'd be." Jax sighed but nodded. "If it's gonna make you feel better, yes. Okay. Let me talk to Happy tomorrow." She nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you, Jax." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. She smiled, almost sadly. "Go be with Happy, Jax... I know you want to make love to someone..."  
>"I've been with Happy. I'll stay here tonight, sex or not. I miss you, Tara." She smiled brightly at the words and snuggled up to him, letting him pull her into a lying position. Tara snuggled up to Jax, sighing happily.<p>

"Hey, Hap, can I talk to you a second?" Jax said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Hap followed him out. "What's up?" Jax sighed. "Tara and I talked last night. About us. You, me, her."  
>"Yeah? What about us?"<br>"Sex." Hap sighed. "I thought you said she was okay with this?"  
>"She is... Ah.. Sort of..." He sighed. "Fuck, I don't know. She's okay with us but not okay with us fucking." Hap scowled. "No... That makes no fucking sense."<br>"It's not that she's not okay with it... She's... She's insecure." He sighed and locked gazes with Happy. "She wants a fucking threesome." Hap stared silently, bewilderment evident on his face. "Excuse me?" He finally asked, forcing each word out. "Yes, you heard me right... Tara asked for a threesome.. You, me, her." Happy shook his head. "And you agreed?"  
>"No. I told her that I'd talk to you... But it might be a good idea... As strange as it'll be... It might bring us closer together." Hap looked at him for a long moment, then out over the garage parking lot, the line of their shining bikes, the reaper printed on every surface wide enough. "Do you think so?" Jax nodded. "It could be good for everyone involved... You and me... We'd be going public, in a weird way, but we wouldn't be able to brush it off as a fling... Casual partners don't do things like this... And Tara, she can see that we are completely fucking different when we fuck than when she and I do... And me and her... I might find it easier to see her as a lover, not feel like I'm living a lie... I like the idea,, Happy... As long as you do." Happy nodded, squeezing Jax's shoulder. "I'm with you, brother. She wants a threesome... She can have it." Jax nodded. "Thank you." He turned and went back over to Juice, who was struggling to pull something loose in the engine of an old Ford.<p>

Tara chewed her lip, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. Jax was sitting on the counter, sucking on a cigarette. "Are you sure about this, Tara?" He asked softly. She turned and nodded. "Yes... I'm sure. I'm just nervous."  
>"We're all friends here... You know Happy, you know me, and we both know you. Nothing to be nervous about." She nodded. "No, I suppose not..." She turned halfway back, splaying her hands on the table. She turned to Jax again. "Do you want this? I mean, with me?"<br>"Yes." Jax slipped off the counter and walked over to her, crouching to be face to face with her. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't want to be this way with you." He grabbed her hands and kissed them. A knock sounded at the door. "That'll be Hap." Jax rose and opened the door. Jax smiled and moved aside. Hap gave him a gentle kiss before entering fully and smiling at Tara. "How's it going?" He asked, sliding his hoodie onto the chair back and seating himself across from Tara. "Good." She said quietly, nodding. Jax leaned against the counter. "So... How are we going to do this?" He asked, earning nothing but silence in return from his lovers. He chuckled.  
>"I don't want it to be awkward." Happy finally said. "Why don't you and Tara go and start getting comfortable... I'll come in in a few minutes." He offered. Jax nodded. "I agree." He stood straight and took Tara's hand, leading her into the bedroom.<br>He shut the door partway and smiled comfortingly. "Last chance." He offered, but Tara didn't reply. Instead, she stepped forward and grabbed his face, pulling him into a needy kiss. Jax kissed back, walking them toward the bed. He sat, pulling Tara over him and laying back, sliding his hands under her shirt. With a fluid motion, only breaking their kiss a moment, he freed her shirt and tossed it aside. Tara sat up, allowing him to move to the head of the bed before she mounted his hips and tugged his shirt off his head. He caught her mouth in another lusty kiss, flipping them to begin undoing his jeans. Tara pushed his hands out of the way and undo his jeans, slipping them over his hips. Jax worked Tara's jeans down, allowing her to kick them off as he pushed his own off. He slid a hand into her panties, brushing against her warm wetness. Tara's breath caught and she arched against his hand, her eyes slipping shut. Jax slipped a finger into her opening, realizing then how much he missed this.  
>Jax focused on pleasing his girlfriend, both so invested in their own lust that they barely registered Hap entering, until he crawled onto the bed, shirtless, and grabbed Jax's throat, yanking his head back and into a rough kiss. Jax gasped, whining against Hap's mouth as Hap ground his tented jeans against Jax's boxer clad ass. He pushed Jax flat onto the bed and yanked off his shorts. He locked gazes with Tara a brief moment, and his look made her body tingle, from her head to the very base of her feet. It was unfiltered, animalistic, lust. She sat up and grabbed Happy's head, pulling him into a kiss. Jax's eyes widened and he gaped, surprised at his girlfriend's actions. He reached down, tugging gently at his erection as he watched his partners. Hap's teeth closed on her lip before pulling away, a knowing smirk on his face. He slid down and shoved Jax's hand roughly out of the way, taking the silken member down his throat in one motion. Jax's hips bucked up and he clenched the sheets, all words gone from his mind. Tara leaned over, kissing down his neck gently. Jax buried his hand in her hair, pulling her first into a rough kiss then pushing her gently down to where Hap was pleasuring him. Hap moved aside when Jax let Tara's hair go, allowing her to take a turn pleasing their lover. She took the tip almost cautiously in her mouth. Hap leaned over, kissing over her neck as she suckled gently at Jax's rosy tip. Jax shivered, running his fingers through her hair. Hap moved up, stripping himself of the rest of his clothing before reaching down and unhooking Tara's bra smoothly. He laid himself next to Jax, turning his head and kissing him roughly, allowing his tongue to slip past Jax's willing lips. Tara, unmonitored, smirked a little, and moved over, dipping her head down to work on Happy. The older man gasped, looking down at her and chuckling. He reached down and fisted her hair, pushing her head down a little farther. Jax watched her, panting. He sat up and moved down to her hips, sliding her panties down and tossing them aside. He locked gazes with Happy a moment, who smirked and nodded. Jax pulled Tara to her knees. She moved to pull away from Happy but Jax gave her head a gentle push. "Keep going." He whispered.<br>He moved directly behind her and began to guide his cock into her warmth as she wrapped her lips around Happy's shaft. Tara gasped around him, arching her hips against the warm pressure she'd missed so dearly. Happy groaned against the pillow, watching his lover begin to thrust gently. Hap sat up and gently pulled Tara away, giving her a kiss. "You wanted to see us, yeah?" He grumbled. Tara nodded, panting. He motioned to the top of the bed. "Slide up." Jax slipped off the bed, his legs shaking a little, unsteady. Happy smirked and kissed his neck, allowing Tara to move to a comfortable position to the top of the bed. Jax crawled atop her and slipped back inside her, picking up his pace quickly. He looked down at her with a loving expression. Happy moved behind them, slipping a rubber over his shaft. He spat in his hand and lubed Jax up, stretching him gently. Jax let out a soft moan, shivering over Tara. She watched with gentle eyes, reaching up and wrapping her arms around him. She looked over his shoulders, a little surprised to see such a concern and gentleness coming through on Happy's face, an expression she'd seen before, when Jax was making love to her. He locked gazes with Tara and smiled comfortingly, pulling his fingers free and sliding his shaft inch by inch into Jax. The blonde's breath caught immediately and he thrust a little harder into Tara, his fingers clenching into the bedspread. Tara held him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Hap leaned over, nibbling gently on Jax's neck, pushing in the remainder of his shaft. Jax let free a shiver and arched against Happy's hips, letting his body be rocked forward into Tara when Hap thrust out, and back in. They picked up an even pace, Jax allowing himself to be guided by Happy's thrusts.  
>Tara's breath caught, her nails digging rivets into her lover's back. Happy saw this and pulled back his thrusts, gently slipping free of Jax's entrance. "Fuck her, babe... You know you need it..." Jax groaned and lost control, thrusting into Tara with a deep, ribbing force. "Goddamnit..." Jax snarled through gritted teeth. He and Tara climaxed together, the first time in nearly a year that they'd been so willingly intimate. Happy smiled softly, almost distantly. He slipped the rubber off, into the garbage, and laid next to the two. Jax let his orgasm wash over him, kissing Tara gently as their afterglow faded.<br>"It's Hap's turn. I wanna watch you fuck him..." He purred in her ear. She nodded tiredly. Jax pulled away from her gently and moved back to his other lover, catching his mouth in a rough kiss. Hap grabbed his shaggy hair jerked his head back, flipping him between them. Jax grunted, surprised. Hap locked gazes with Tara, who sat up, giving him a wanting look. He pulled her toward him, and Jax guided her body over, giving her an approving smile. She flushed a bright red and gave a barely there nod. Hap sat up and gave her a gentle kiss. He moved her over to his groin and shifted, slipping into her warmth with a grunt. Tara's eyes widened, not expecting the sudden intrusion. "Relax..." He purred. Happy grabbed her hips, guiding her up and down, back and forth, slowly and deeply over his erection. Tara tossed her head back, her body a live wire due to her very recent climax. Jax sat up, stroking himself back to full girth. He watched his two lovers fuck, his cheeks burning in arousal. He twitched his hand over his cock. Tara began to ride Hap faster, little whimpers and groans of pleasure. Happy's fingers dug into her hips and Jax licked his lips, knowing that expression. "Harder... Show her how I feel..." He panted into Hap's ear, making the older man chuckle. He sat up and gripped Tara's hips hard, slamming her roughly against his body. Tara let out a happy scream as her second orgasm of the night rolled through her body, her insides clenching around the new man inside of her. Happy dropped his head, his body stiffening as he released deep inside of her. He allowed her body to relax, slumping loosely over him.  
>Hap looked over at Jax, a loving expression in his eyes. "I want you..." He breathed. "You got enough energy, old man?" Jax teased quietly. Tara slid off Hap, sensing the testosterone challenge. She switched places with Jax, who moved down and dipped Hap's slick erection into his mouth before it could wither. Hap gasped, his body hypersensitive from his orgasm moments ago. Jax suckled him until he knew Hap's erection was back to it's full beauty. Hap sat up and pulled him up, into a rough kiss. He flipped Jax over, laying over him. Jax wrapped legs around his hips, the icy blue of his eyes dark with need. "Old man, huh? You think I fucked her good... Your ass is begging for it." Hap said before trying to free himself to grab for his jeans, a second rubber nestled into the pocket. Jax grabbed his shaft and locked gazes with him. "Bare. I wanna feel you... Completely." He breathed. Hap stilled, the room silent save for their breathing. He nodded, letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips. "Okay." He whispered, kissing Jax. He leaned back and grabbed his shaft, still wet from Tara's body and Jax's mouth. Less concerned about hurting his lover, he pushed the tip in slowly, and then slammed in, shoving Jax a few inches up the bed and earning a shout of pleasure and pain from the blonde. Tara barely hid a gasp, shocked at the brutality. Tears shone in Jax's eyes as Hap began to fuck him with an abuse Tara had yet to see, his body quivering with the force. Jax cried out on every inward thrust, his body rigid. He dug his fingers into Happy's hips. The older man slowed a bit and Jax grunted. "Keep going..." He begged, his eyes screwed shut. Happy shivered at the need in his voice. He picked up the pace, leaning over Jax and grabbing his throat. "Fuck me, please..." Jax begged, desperate. "Fuck me, Hap, I need it..." Beside them, Tara's hand was working furiously between her legs, her full attention on her lover and his partner.<br>Jax's breath came in ragged gasps as Happy squeezed his wind off, just lightly, on each inward thrust. He reached between them and began pumping his own shaft vigorously, his body beginning ache with need to climax. Hap's thrusting increased to it's maximum as he pushed himself to his own climax. He drove deep and held himself, released into Jax's smaller body for the first time. Jax's breath caught and he arched, the feeling completely new, and amazing. He gripped his own shaft hard and gave one final jerk, his seed spilling onto his toned stomach. Next to them, Tara cried out quietly in her own orgasm.  
>Silence fell over the three, each so lost in their own afterglow that no words could be picked. Hap was the first to rise. He padded quietly to the bathroom and the two remaining heard the water running. He came back with a damp cloth, wiping the sticky semen off of Jax's belly before wiping Tara's thighs clean of any traces of either of them. She smiled and gave a tired nod of thanks. He disappeared back into the bathroom. When he came back, he tossed Jax's cigarettes onto his belly. The blonde chuckled. "Thanks." Tara pushed the covers down the bed, covering her and Jax's lower halves with the sheet. He lifted his side of the sheet and Happy slid in, pulling out a stick from the pack. Jax pulled out his own and kissed Tara's temple before lighting it. He rested his head against Happy's side, pulling Tara to rest on his shoulder. Happy put the ashtray on his belly, sighing contentedly. "Tara?" Jax finally breathed. Tara looked up at him, her face smooth, relaxed. "Is it how you wanted?"<br>"No... But it ended up better... Thank you... And you, Happy." She said softly. Hap nodded, his face solemn. "No regrets?" She shook her head, nuzzling back to Jax's shoulder. Before the men had finished their cigarettes, Tara was fast asleep on Jax's arm. Happy smiled and set the ashtray aside. "I'll go."  
>"No.. Stay with us." Jax whispered, taking his hand. Happy nodded and slid into a laying position, allowing Jax to rest on him as they drifted into their own sexually exhausted slumber.<p>

Jax stretched out, his bones creaking from last night's excursions. He looked around, realizing he was alone. With a scowl he rose and pulled on his sweats and a tank, padding into the kitchen. Tara and Happy were sitting at the table, sipping on coffee and chatting quietly. Jax smiled, entering the kitchen fully and leaning over, first giving Happy a gentle kiss, and then Tara. "How'd you two sleep?" He asked, pouring himself a cup and dumping in sugar. "Well, thank you." Tara said. Happy nodded, scratching his bare chest. "Great... You?"  
>"Like a baby..." He said, slipping into the chair next to Happy. He looked at Tara and smiled softly. "So... What are we going to do.. Now that it's come down to this." Happy and Tara looked at each other and smiled. "Actually, we talked about that..." Happy began. "This will work... Really well... Now that we've all... Seen the best of each other... It's obvious you love her, Jax."<br>"And you love him." Tara added. "I want us to... I guess... Be in a relationship." Jax furrowed his brows. "How do you mean?" Tara bit her lip, trying to think of a way to put it. "I guess, a polygamous relationship... That's the best way to put it. I felt really good last night, Jax. For the first time in a long time shit that we go through daily didn't matter. Being with both of you, seeing you two sharing your love... Feeling the affection that you both gave me... It felt more normal than I've felt in forever." Jax smiled softly, reaching across the table to take her hand. "Are you sure?" She nodded. Jax beamed. "Yes! Yes, definitely. Tara, really?" She smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to have another set of hands with Abel... And a nice... Change for us." She said, smiling. Jax's grin widened and he rose, leaning over the table and giving her a hard kiss. He sat back and kissed Happy hard. He took a sip of his coffee, still beaming.


	2. Perfect Little Family

Jax fell into Happy's arms, sobbing. Clay backed up, shaking his head when Juice went to pull him away. "He needs this... We can make one exception." The group backed up, letting Happy hold the sobbing Vice President. "Shh... Love..." He rumbled over and over. Jax was unresponsive, holding onto Happy's arms for dear life. "We gotta get him out of here." Opie said softly. Happy nodded, scooping Jax easily into his arms. He carried the quivering blonde across the docks. "He can't ride like this." Happy said. Clay nodded. "Move his bike under cover. I'll come get it with the truck once we get him home... Take him to the clubhouse... Still no gay shit, regardless." Happy scowled. "Really, Clay? At a time like this?"  
>"Especially at a time like this. Juice, stay with the bike." Juice nodded. Chibs helped Happy get Jax situated on the back of his bike. "Hold on, honey..." Happy whispered, and nodded when Jax's grip tightened. He still sobbed into the back of the older mans jacket. Happy took off, taking the roads careful, afraid a sharp turn would throw his disgruntled lover right off of the bike. Chibs and Tig kept pace on either side of him while the others rode ahead.<br>At the clubhouse, Chibs and Happy helped him off the bike. He allowed Hap to lead him lethargically to the apartment. He fell onto the bed, a deadpan stare, his tears finally drying. Opie stepped into the door. "Can you stay with him tonight? Here? I'll go to Tara... I think he needs you tonight." Happy nodded. "Of course, brother." He bent over and began working Jax's shoes off, rubbing his hip. Opie entered fully to help him out, very little resistance, but also very little help, from Jax. Happy covered him up once they got him down to his boxers. Happy kissed the corner of his mouth. "Can I get you anything?" He whispered. Jax shook his head. "I'm gonna go help Clay with your bike... If you need anything just yell... Someone will hear you, and get me." Jax nodded, holding the pillow to his chest. Happy turned his head and pressed a deep kiss on his mouth. "Don't let Clay see that..." Opie whispered. "He's still ready to end you two... Even with this shit." Happy looked Opie square in the eye. "Fuck Clay."  
>Happy sighed. It'd been two days now since Abel's abduction, and Jax had barely moved from his spot in the bed. He rose twice a day to relieve himself and rolled onto his back close to twenty times a day to have a cigarette... No eating, no drinking, no speaking. "Jax... You need a shower." Happy suggested. Jax shrugged, taking a long drag. "Take one with me. I miss us." Jax gave him an almost sad look. "My son was just abducted... Forgive me if I don't want sex." He croaked. Happy was insulted. "I didn't mean sex, Jax... I meant us. You... Letting me in... I want to comfort you." Jax looked back into his eyes. Happy sighed sadly. "I need to go on a run with Clay... I'd just hoped I could feel more confident leaving you for those few hours." Jax shook his head. "Just go... I'll be fine." Happy chuckled. "Shit liar. Opie's right... But I do need to go soon, and I need to visit my aunt and mother... I'll be back around nine, okay?" Jax nodded. Happy stood and gave him a soft peck on the mouth. "I love you, Jax."<br>"I love you too..." Happy sighed sadly and left, looking back longingly at Jax.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Happy roared, overturning the small card table. Juice winced. "I couldn't stop him! He was determined!"  
>"God dammit! Where did he go?!"<br>"Home!" Happy snarled again and tuned to walk out the door. Clay placed a hand on his chest. "Stop. He probably went home because he doesn't need you right now. He needs his old lady. His first love. Let him heal with her... You obviously weren't doing any good." Happy growled but said nothing. He shoved Clay's hand off his chest and stormed into the apartment, slamming the door. Opie sighed. "Why do you gotta do that shit, Clay? They're sensitive."  
>"They're fucking motorcycle club members, they can't be sensitive. Now get into the chapel so we can discuss this Abel business."<p>

Happy dozed lightly on Jax's side of the bed, his face troubled. He barely heard his phone ringing and almost let it go to voicemail. Upon realizing it may be Jax, he hopped awake and answered with a gruff, "hello?"  
>"Happy, is that you?" A woman's voice, frantic. "Yeah... Who is this."<br>"It's Tara, Jax's gi-old lady." He sat up. "What is it? How'd you get this number?"  
>"I'm on Jax's phone... Happy can you come over? Jax is here... But he's... He's so deep into his grief... I don't know how to help him... Please... I know you don't like me that much... But him... He's scaring me."<br>"I'll be over in ten minutes."  
>"Just you... He doesn't need anything else to stress him out." He grunted and hung up, getting up. He changed clothes and headed out. "Call if anyone needs me."<br>"Where you going?"  
>"Tara called. She needs help with Jax."<br>"I'll go instead." Clay said, standing straight, he'd been leaning in the bar. "No, Tara asked that only I go. He's a mess." Chibs stepped up. He cuffed Clay in a brotherly way as he passed. He squeezed Happy's shoulder. "Call me if you need anything there... And keep me updated." Happy nodded and walked off.  
>Tara was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, when Hap entered. "Where's he at?" He asked, sitting across from her. Tara motioned to the bedroom down the hall. "He hasn't left Abel's bedroom since he came... He's been at the clubhouse hasn't he?" Happy nodded. "Yes, but he hasn't been anything... Just... A lump... I haven't even been able to get him to eat, let alone shower or talk..."<br>"Please. You need to be able to do something,.. He loves you, Happy." Happy nodded. "I'll try my best." He rose and walked into the bedroom, sighing sadly. Jax was curled up on the couch in Abel's room, holding his son's blanket tight to his chest. He was rocking gently back and forth, his eyes shut. Happy sat next to him and carefully pried the blanket from his hands. Jax leaned on him, nuzzling into his chest. "Here... Let's get a shower for you... And then bed, okay?" Jax shook his head. "No..."  
>"Yes, Jax. You're scaring Tara... and you're scaring me." Jax shook his head again. "I can't..."<br>"You can. I'll help, We're going to get Abel back, Jackson."Jax winced and buried his face in Happy's chest. Happy looked up, smiling softly at Tara. "Will you help me get him into the shower?" He asked. Tara nodded, walking over. She pet Jax's greasy hair. Happy rose and scooped Jax up, carrying him to the bathroom as Tara rushed ahead, starting the shower. Happy and she helped Jax strip and get into the shower. "Need help?" Jax shook his head, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him as the water ran over his head and chest. Happy pulled the shower shut and stepped out, closing the door partway. Tara was standing in the hallway, her arms crossed protectively in front of her. She locked gazes with Happy for a moment then rushed him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Happy hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry, Tara... Everyone has been focusing on Jax... You lost your son as well."  
>"Jax's boy... I think he blames me."<br>"He doesn't. He blames himself." She nodded weakly, not an agreement of any sort. He led her into the kitchen and pulled out two beers and handed her one. "We gotta get him back... Soon. The longer we wait to go after Abel, the more out of reach he gets." Tara nodded sadly. "But how?"  
>"Just... Doing what you and I do best. We know Jax better than anyone, save for maybe Opie, and maybe his mom... We just use what we know to advantage." She nodded.<br>The two sat in silence, sipping the beers, deep in their own thoughts. Both rose when they heard the shower click off. Tara motioned to Happy. "Go..." Happy grabbed her hand and led her through. He let go to push open the door, catching Jax's gaze in the bathroom mirror. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Jax, nuzzling his neck. "Let me put you to bed.." He rumbled. Jax turned his head, nuzzling Happy's face. "I wanna go back to the clubhouse..."  
>"Tara needs you too, Jax. I'll stay here tonight." Jax nodded, looking up and smiling at Tara through the mirror. He slung a towel over his lean hips and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Tara hugged back, nuzzling his chest. Happy entered the bedroom quietly, leaving them to their time. He pulled down the covers and waited for them. Tara led Jax quietly into the bedroom. He kissed her mouth and crawled onto the bed, dropping his towel to the floor. Happy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, holding his damp hair. Jax smiled and laid flat, curling around the pillow. Happy covered him and scooped up the towel, walking to the door. He shut it as he and Tara walked back to the living room.<br>"Why doesn't he leave me?" Tara blurted as she and Happy sat on the couch. "What?"  
>"Jax. Why doesn't he leave me, just tell me to put up a front and babysit the baby?"<br>"Because without you he wouldn't be whole, Tara."  
>"But he's so in love with you." Happy shook his head. "I fill part of his needs. Submission, femininity, beauty... You fill his others... Tradition, family, dominance." He got quiet, contemplating. "If either one of us were to leave him now that he's found such a good balance, it would tear him apart." Tara nodded, understanding. "I don't think... I don't think I've ever really understood that aspect... It all seems so strange to me, even after these months of this..." Hap shrugged. "Relationship are hard." Tara chuckled and finished off her beer. She caught Hap stifling a yawn and nodded. "I agree... I'm going to bed." Hap nodded. "I'll follow." They walked to the bedroom hand in hand.<br>Tara stripped into a tank top and boy shorts, Hap to his boxers. He crawled into bed facing Jax, hooking his arm over his shoulders. Jax cuddled into Hap's chest. Tara crawled behind, her arm going around Jax's waist. She snuggled into his back.

Jax awoke, disoriented. He felt two sets of arms around him... Tara's familiar, smooth arms wrapped around his hips, and Hap's firm, protective arms around his shoulders. He shifted a little, feeling his silky bottom sheet under his bare shoulders. "Fuck..." He whispered. Happy awoke at Jax's movement, his arms pulling him tighter instinctively. "Are you okay?" Jax nodded, nuzzling into Hap's chest. "Everything is mixed up..."  
>"You need a break... Go back to sleep, it's early still."<br>"Gotta piss." Hap grunted and moved back enough to let Jax slip over him. "Is Tara okay?"  
>"Yes... Go take a piss and come back to bed." He grunted, closing his eyes.<p>

When Hap woke again, he and Jax were alone in bed. He rose carefully, so as not to wake his sleeping lover, and padded into the kitchen. Tara was standing at the stove, frying bacon. She turned and smiled weakly at Happy. "I figured you might be hungry... And since Jax hasn't eaten for so long... I thought maybe he might today." Hap nodded. "Good idea. Home cooked food might be what he needs... God knows it's better than the fast food Juice thinks is edible." Tara chuckled. "A group of overgrown boys... Did I expect more?" Hap snorted. "I resent that." He said, lighting his morning cigarette.  
>Tara sat down, playing her fingers over the designs of the table. "I'm scared, of losing Abel... Of losing everything... If we lose him... He'll leave me... He doesn't need to put up a front if he doesn't have a kid that needs a mother."<br>"Tara, he loves you." He said simply. "He won't leave you because of Abel... He needs you as much as you need him and he needs me. Like I said last night... He needs us both to make himself whole." She nodded gently. "Happy... Do you really think he'll find Abel?"  
>"No." He looked up at her. "I think that we will find Abel." He reached over and set his hand over hers. "Or I will die trying. You and I may have our differences, Tara... But I love Abel. The whole club does. I won't let this go without a fight. You guys are my family too." Tara smiled and squeezed his hand. "Moving in on my woman when I'm asleep... That's low, Hap." A tired sounding Jax entered the kitchen in his jeans, shirtless. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hap grinned at him, and he tried his hardest to return it. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth, then turned and looked at Tara."I'm sorry for scaring you..." She shook her head, reaching up and taking his hand. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her mouth. "Breakfast smells good."<br>"Good... You gonna eat?" Happy grunted. He lit a cigarette for Jax and handed it over. Jax nodded. "I'm going to eat..." Happy stood and squeezed Jax's shoulder. "We're going to get him back, brother." Jax nodded. "I know." Tara rose and began plating up breakfast.  
>Happy's phone rang in his cut across the room. He went to grab it, scowling. "Yeah?" Pause. "Yep." He began to grin. "Sure." He snapped the phone shut. "You're getting visitors."<br>"Who?"  
>"Chibs and Opie... We have a lead on Abel." Jax nodded. "What?"<br>"Don't know, but you know that really squeaky voice Juice starts squawking in when he gets excited?" Jax laughed. "Yes..."  
>"That's what I could hear in the background." Jax laughed a little, shaking his head. "I'll get dressed."<br>"You'll eat." Tara said, setting the plate down on the table. Happy chuckled a little behind his hand. "You're going to eat too, Happy." Happy's face went stoic and Jax chuckled, sitting down and beginning to eat.

The front door vibrated a little as Opie pounded on it. Tara jumped. "Jesus... Bring the house down." She joked, rising to get it. Jax rose, wiping his mouth. The group filed in, Opie, Chibs, Clay, Juice, and Bobby. They surrounded Jax loosely, all quiet. "How are you doing, Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked quietly. Jax gave him a hug. "I'm okay."  
>"You look better..." Opie commented, giving him a soft hug. "Smell better too." Bobby commented, and a chuckle rippled through them. "Any word on Mom?"<br>"Tig has her safe and sound." Clay said. Jax nodded. "So, Abel?" He asked. The group began to dissipate, taking a seat where they could find it in the living room. Happy sat and Jax sat on the arm of the couch next to him, ignoring Clay's glare of disdain. Happy squeezed his knee, rubbing gently as Chibs and Opie took turns explaining the lead they'd gathered on Abel. Tara stepped up behind Jax to listen, placing one hand on his shoulder and one hand on Happy's.

Jax snuggled up to Happy, sighing. "You know I can't stay here tonight..."  
>"I know... It's bullshit. No one from SAMBEL will come in here..." Happy shrugged and kissed Jax's mouth. Tonight was their first night in Belfast, Ireland, starting a long search for Abel.<br>"What exactly are we, Hap?"  
>"Whatcha mean?" Jax shrugged. "A couple? Friends with benefits.. Open relationship, what?" Hap shrugged, his brow furrowing. "Don't know... Never really thought about the details." Jax nodded. Hap sighed and stood up, stretching "I guess... We're open? I mean... We're with Tara, you have to be, so... It makes sense..." Jax nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Okay..."<br>"I've gotta get out of here before Clay catches us." Jax nodded. "Give me a kiss." Hap chuckled. "Bossy." He rumbled, leaning over and pressing a hard, needy kiss to Jax's soft lips. He walked out with a longing glance back at his tired lover.

"What are you doing?" Happy whispered as Jax pushed him into the darkened alley behind what served as SAMBEL's clubhouse a few nights later. Things had been taking more and more turns for the worse, and this was an unexpected attack from his blonde lover. "I need you." Jax whispered, agony evident on his face. "What happened?" Happy grabbed his shoulders. Jax buried his face in Happy's chest, breathing heavily. "I have a sister..." Happy scowled, pushing Jax back to look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
>"Trinity, that cute red head that's been cozying up to me?" Happy nodded- He'd been a bit jealous. "She's my half sister... I... We got carried away and then her mom and Gemma... They caught us and they broke it up and... Fuck!" He pulled away from Happy and turned, rubbing his forehead. He lit a cigarette with shaking hands. "She's my fucking half sister. My father got her mother pregnant when he ran away up here after Thomas... Jesus Christ." Happy sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Jax, nuzzling his neck. "It's okay, Jax... Nothing happened, so it's okay."<br>"I almost fucked my sister, Hap."  
>"But you didn't." Jax sighed and turned to look at him. Hap offered a toothy grin. "Everyone makes mistakes. Plus. Why fuck her? You've got me." Jax chuckled. "I haven't been able to have you in weeks, Happy."<br>"I'm here now."  
>"Yeah. And someone could easily catch us."<br>"Let's go for a midnight ride then." Jax sighed softly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "You know Clay won't let us."  
>"Does he need to know?"<br>"I hate to say it, but yes... If we go missing, especially here, not only is it going to send him into a rage, it'll send Gemma into a panic, and they're liable to have the whole fucking crew, including the Belfast brothers, looking for us... It'd be bad enough to have Clay catch us mid-coitus... Can you imagine if McGee caught us? Or Liam?" Hap sighed, a whine barely evident under his gruff tone. "Fine... You're right... But I do miss you..." Jax ran his fingers delicately down Happy's cheek to his chin. "I promise. When we get back to the states."  
>"Tara. She'll need you when we get back."<br>"There's enough of me to go around, babe." Jax said, leaning on the wall next to him. "I'll split my time with you two, just fine... Tara seems to be adjusting better to you and me, so it'll be easier to work with her... I hope." Happy grunted and lit a cigarette of his own. Chibs came around the corner and smiled. "Was looking for you, Jackie. McGee thinks he might have some news on Abel. Come in after your smoke, yeah?" Jax shook his head and crushed out his cigarette. "I'll go now." He pecked Happy's mouth quickly before heading around the corner with Chibs. The Scot smiled softly. "You and him... You two look good together... Does he treat you well, Jax?" Jax nodded. "He's amazing... It's great."  
>"Are you two serious now?"<br>"I don't know..." Jax shrugged helplessly. "I don't know exactly what he wants. I'd be willing to be monogamous if that's what he wanted, but I don't want to bring it up... I mentioned it before and he sort of closed up on me." Chibs' expression turned slightly disapproving. "Don't let him use you, Jackie Boy."  
>"He's not using me... Not that way... I can feel something... I just... This is so fucking new to us... And Tara... The MC... It's hard to find a balance of where we really need to be." He shook his head. "But that's not here or there. Right now all I want to focus on is finding my fucking son, and Happy respects that."<br>"Aye." Chibs grunted. He smacked Jax on the back and opened the door to the clubhouse for him.

Happy paced the room like a caged animal, his hand up by his mouth, the other holding his opposite side. His fingers flexed every few seconds as he squeezed at his ribs. Jax was on his way to finalize a deal for his son's safe return... Ad against Happy's advisement, he went without the rest of the club. Clay snarled. "Would you sit down, Happy? Jesus, you're driving me crazy with that fucking pacing!" Happy made a face to talk back but decided against it. He grunted and plopped heavily into a chair across the room from Clay. "Thank you!"  
>Jax entered the room, out of breath, a small blue bundle in his arms. The entire MC rose. Happy reached him first, followed quickly by Gemma. She tried to bump Hap out of the way but he wasn't having it, reaching out and pulling Jax into a gentle hug, kissing the whimpering, confused Abel on top of his blonde head. Gemma scooped Abel out of Jax's arms, nuzzling him and holding him close. The rest of the club surrounded the three, cooing to the baby, talking to Jax. A peace came over the group then, that they hadn't felt in weeks, and that many hadn't expected to feel again. Chibs clapped Jax on the back, all smiles. Jax had his arm loosely around Happy's hips, the rest of his club were surrounding them, he knew no one outside their chapter could see the touch. Clay walked up and scowled at the arm, looking Jax in the eye. Jax sighed, his relieved, peaceful smile fading. He dropped his arm and shoved his hands into his jeans. "What happened?" Clay said softly. Jax sighed and began to explain, the trade off, the priest, the discussion. Clay listened attentively. He clapped Jax on the back when he'd finished. "If he's going stateside we can get him, son. He will pay for this." Jax nodded slowly, biting his lip. "I say we get the fuck out of here." Tig said then, earning a cheer from the group. Abel, still in Gemma's arms startled, then began to giggle, craning his small neck to see the familiar faces of SAMCRO.<p>

"This is awful." Happy said softly, looking over everything. "We really are stuck going, huh? Can't get that bitch to let us off completely?"  
>"No way. The guns. Her uppers fought her with this, I guess... We are asking a lot." Happy nodded. "So all of us, except for Chibs and Op then... At least three years?"<br>"Fourteen months if we're good little boys." Clay grunted, shaking his head. "I hate it, but we gotta do what we gotta do... This is best for the club." Everyone nodded. "Get it into motion, Jax." Clay said, leaning back in his chair and puffing lightly on a cigar. Jax lit up a cigarette. "Does Gemma suspect a thing?" Clay shook his head. "Nothing. Blind as a bat to this. Which is how it has to stay, understand, Tig? Bobby?" Both members looked guilty but nodded. "Just a few more steps to fall into place... Let's get home... Spend one last night in our own beds before our whole world turns to shit." The group rose slowly, heading out the door of the chapel.  
>Happy caught up with Jax and led him toward the apartment down the hall. He shut the door and grinned, wrapping his arms around Jax. "What's got you so smiley?" Jax asked, his voice soft. "We're back in the states... I believe you promised me something." Jax smiled and chuckled. "I do suppose I did." His smiled faded then, slowly. "What?" Happy asked, seeing the change. Jax sighed. "I have something to tell you, Hap..."<br>"What?" His hands slowly dropped from Jax's sides. Jax hung his head, figuring out what to say. He looked up at Happy. "Tara's pregnant... Gemma told me in Ireland." Hap's head snapped back, a look similar to that if he'd been slapped. "Excuse me?"  
>"It must have happened right before you and I got together... Or maybe after we all did... I don't know... But Gemma wouldn't lie about that... I'm so sorry, Happy." Happy looked at the bedside table, his Adam's apple bouncing gently as he thought over Jax's words. "Did you ask Tara?"<br>"Not yet..." He nodded, chewing the inside of his lip. "What are you going to do, Jax?" He looked back at Jax, his head held proud, though his eyes were pained. "What do you mean?"  
>"Are you going back to her? I'd get it... You have another kid to think about now... Just let me know."<br>"What?! No! Jesus, no, Happy..." Jax reached out and grabbed Hap's wrists, pulling his arms around him. He pressed his body to Hap's and held his face in his hands. "No... I don't care how many kids I have, Hap... I'm with you. Fuck... No, I told you so that you could decide... Do you want this? With all this baggage? Tara isn't going anywhere, not now that I'm the father of her kid too... If you want me, you get my kids, and you get Tara... And, Happy... You fucked her just as much as I have... This kid could be yours... I need you to decide before I go to Tara." Happy's face paled at Jax's words. He hadn't even considered getting Tara pregnant. "Jesus Christ... How will we know?" Jax looked at him. "Does it matter? Abel loves you like another father... What if you are this kid's dad? What if you're not? The only way it'll matter is if you back out."  
>"I won't. I'll stay. If it means keeping my family together... You, Tara, Abel, me... Then I'm staying. It doesn't matter who the father is... We both are."<br>Relief flowed over Jax's face at Happy's confession. He pulled his hands free and kissed Happy hard, pressing his body even tighter against the bigger biker's and sliding his hands under Happy's crisp white t-shirt. Happy kissed back a long moment, his tongue exploring the now well known territory of Jax's mouth. He squeezed the blonde's ass under his jeans, inciting a submissive groan from his lover. He slipped his hand around to the front, undoing Jax's belt.  
>A sharp rap sounded on the door at Happy's back. He pulled away with a frustrated snarl and turned. Jax backed up and sat on the bed, trying to hide his passion flushed cheeks. Happy tore open the door, making Juice jump back a step. "Hey-Uh..." He saw Jax on the bed and immediately flushed red up to his temples. "Shit, guys, I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt... Clay... He wants to talk to Jax." He looked at Jax around Happy's shoulder. "About Stahl." Jax sighed and nodded. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Happy shut the door before Juice could say anymore and turned on Jax. "Think you can get it done in a minute?" He half joked, but the pressing ache in his groin made him want to be serious. Jax chuckled. He rose, adjusting his belt. He stepped up to Happy and cupped his groin, giving it a playful squeeze. "I could... But you need some time with me... Not a fucking quickie..." He gave another squeeze. "Hold this thought... The hotel, where we fucked the night we told Tara? Meet me there in half an hour." Happy grunted, pressing a kiss to Jax's mouth.<p>

Jax slipped into the hotel room, texting Happy the number. He knew he still had a few minutes, so he readied himself, throwing out a few condoms and their bottle of lube onto the bedside stand. He slipped his clothes off and put them in the chair, sliding under the covers and stroking himself gently to full need.  
>Happy entered the room quietly, glancing around. He saw Jax's clothing first, then Jax, under the covers. His hand was pumping a soft tent in the sheet at his hips. Happy's breath escaped, his body tensing into a painful, needy ache at the simple sight. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the bed, moving under the sheet and straddling Jax's hips. He pushed his hand away and kissed him hard, pressing their erections together. Jax's breath caught and his hips bucked helplessly under Happy. The bigger man chuckled and reached down, slipping his erection under Jax's, pinning the blonde's between his organ and his groin. He began to thrust gently, rubbing their lengths together with the simple gyration of his hips. Jax let his head fall back, his lips parted in a needy expression. His eyes clouded with lust as he looked up at Happy. The man smirked. "Need this?" He rumbled. Jax nodded, wetting his lips as he arched his hips to meet the thrusts. Happy pulled away and moved up, stopping when his cock brushed Jax's flushed cheek. The younger man looked up, a smirk playing on his open mouth. He lifted his head, taking the thick cock into his mouth and sucking down easily. In their short relationship, Jax had learned more and more, and could now almost deep throat his well endowed lover. Happy tossed his head back, grunting in satisfaction. Jax's fingers dug into his hips as he devoured his lover's erection. Hap's fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his head up, urging him to take more. When Jax stubbornly refused, Hap thrust his hips forward, gagging his lover. Jax pulled back, panting, a grin on his face. He took the tip into his mouth and carefully scraped his teeth along it, sending a shiver up Happy's spine. He rested his head into Hap's hands and opened his mouth a little wider, giving the permission the older man was waiting for. He began to rut into Jax's mouth, moaning. It was rare that Jax let him fuck his mouth, so when he did, Happy savored every moment. He looked down, watching his shaft disappear into Jax's mouth with every thrust, his eyes going blurry with pleasure. Jax held his hips, squeezing when he went too deep, but obviously enjoying the actions happening to him. He closed his lips and gave a hard suckle, immediately beginning to bob his head up and down over Happy's member. He'd never brought his older lover to orgasm with just his mouth, but he thought today was as good a day as any to try.<br>Happy gasped, gripping his head tightly. Jax had never taken such a commanding role during oral sex, even when Happy gave him head, he allowed the older motorcyclist to lead. Hap tossed his head back, shivers racing through him, loving every second of this new feeling. Not being in control... Occasionally, maybe, this would be nice.  
>Hap felt the all too familiar tightening in his guts much to soon for his pleasure. He pulled back, trying to pull free of Jax before his climax. Jax's hands went to his hips and his fingers dug in tight enough to hurt, just a little. The blonde shifted his blue, need filled gaze up to Happy. He shifted his shoulders and dipped his head further, sucking and flipping his tongue with more vigor than before. A breath of surprise and lust escaped Hap's mouth. He let go of Jax's hair and pressed both hands to the wall, his body tensing before releasing his climax, sending quakes through his body.<br>Jax's ministrations slowed to a stop for a moment when the first rope of semen landed on his tongue. He'd never actually bothered to taste the fluid before, and now he knew why. He bit back a shudder and resumed suckling, gentler now, allowing Happy to ride through his orgasm.  
>Happy's body slumped over Jax's as his body relaxed into its afterglow state. Jax let the softening member fall from his lips. He leaned over and spat his mouthful of semen into the trashcan next to the bed, feeling his ears burn when Happy began to chuckle.<br>"Something wrong?" He asked, winded from his orgasm. Jax grunted and shrugged, trying to play it off, though he knew his face was as red as his ears felt. Happy rolled next to him and pulled him fully onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Don't like it?" Jax shrugged. "Salty." He admitted, earning another laugh from his lover. "Don't fucking tease... I've never tried it before."  
>"Not even your own?" Jax's face contorted into horror. "What? No!" He froze. "You have?" Happy shrugged. "I thought every guy did, at least once." He paused then shrugged again. "I'm also a fucking faggot, so." It was Jax's turn to chuckle. "Did you like it?" Happy nodded. "I like the taste." Jax shuddered a little. "To each their own." He said softly. Hap nodded and rolled to his side, sliding his hand down Jax's chest to his belly, burying his fingers in the coarse hair around his shaft. "But now I have to repay you..."<br>"You don't have to do anything." Jax said simply, looking at Hap with a challenging expression. "Hah! No, but I will." He pushed the covers away and began to stroke Jax, bringing him to full mast in no time. Jax grunted, arching into the hand. He looked over at Happy, smiling softly through his pleasure. Hap returned it before sliding down to Jax's midsection. He placed a tingling kiss on Jax's abs before easily engulfing Jax's length in his warm mouth.

The punch landed hard on Jax's chin before the cops could break up the fight. They threw the majority of the club down, spitting curses and rage at Jax, the prince turned rat. Jax put his face in his hands, shaking visibly. "You. You are a fucking bitch." He snarled at Agent Stahl, the ATF detective making their lives miserable for the last six months. She only smiled. "Yes, I am... But at least your club is getting out free... Even if you're not." Jax lunged at her, only to be caught by two more members of the police force and shoved to the ground across from the club that now hated him. Stahl stepped over him like he was a puddle. "See you around, Jackson." She said, giving a half wave as she walked off. Jax snarled, glaring daggers at her leaving legs. He was picked up and pushed forcefully into the back of the van, chained in. One by one the cops shoved the rest of his club into the van, shackling them on the opposite side of him, for safety's sake. Each one gave him a glare and creative curse as they passed the defeated blonde.

"Hey, at least I don't need to worry about not getting conjugals in prison." Jax joked quietly as the van taking them to jail bounced along the highway. Everyone chuckled, including Clay. After the news that their plan had gone well had reached their ears, spirits were lifted higher than they'd been in a long time, Things had gone from bad to worse since Abel's abduction, and it was finally looking up. Yes, a year to three in prison, but they were all together, Hap, Jax, Clay, Tig, Juice, and Bobby, all would be in the same area, same yard, same cafeteria. They knew they could watch each other's backs, in the same way Opie, Chibs, and Kozic could take care of the MC from the outside. Jax and Tara had finally talked about the new baby, with Hap in tow, and decided that they could make it work with this one, they had made it work with Abel thus far. Things were indeed looking up for SAMCRO, even with jail time and a lot of explaining to do.


	3. What Could Go Wrong?

Jax sighed happily as the gates opened, releasing himself and his brothers after what felt like eternity in Stockton. Two infirmary visits, three broken noses, and forty five stitches later, Jax was walking out of the yard with all his body parts intact, and all of his brothers'. Jax squeezed Happy's shoulder, smiling softly. "Freedom."  
>"I bet Tara missed you... And your boys..."<br>"Your boys too, Happy. It doesn't matter who got Tara pregnant... Both boys are yours, and mine. She knows that you and me, and her... we're a good thing." Hap smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go and see her first thing, okay? Alone." Happy nodded.

Tara fell into Jax's arms, giving him a tight hug. "I missed you so much." Jax sighed happily and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you too."  
>"How's everyone else? Really?" Jax shrugged. "We're all a little torn up." She nodded. He sighed again, pulling her into another hug. "Come to bed with me?" He whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. Tara tucked her lips between her teeth. "Yes, but I need to talk to you first... About Happy." Jax gave her a look, the corners of his mouth tucking inward in his trademark expression of concern. "What about him?" She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She sat, patting the bed next to her. Jax sat down, pulling his legs into a crossed pattern in front of him. Tara paused for a moment, then began. "I've been thinking a lot about you and Happy and me... How it works, how... We will make it work." Jax grunted. "I thought we had this figured out?" She raised her hand. "We do. I'm not saying it won't work... But... If he is Thomas' father... Even if he isn't. I want him to move in with us." Jax pulled his head back, surprised. "Excuse me?" She nodded. "I've thought about it. He lives with his Aunt for Christssake. That's no place for a grown man to live. I want him with us. Our house is big enough, the extra income would help so much, and Abel and Thomas could really get to know him... Okay?" Jax grinned and nodded. "I love that idea. Thank you, Tara... I'll tell him tomorrow, first thing, okay?" She nodded slowly. "Not tonight?"<br>"I just got out of prison, baby... I want some loving." He smirked a little, biting on his bottom lip.

"Hap, we need to talk." Happy looked up from his cell. "What?"  
>"Tara brought up something last night that I need to bounce off you, okay?"<br>"Sure, what?"  
>"I'd rather us both tell you... Follow me to my place?" Hap nodded and straddled his bike, following Jax down the road.<br>They entered the house and Tara was feeding Thomas. She looked up and grinned at Happy and Jax. "Hey guys." They both leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hey." Jax took a seat next to her, and Hap took one across from them. "So what's going on?" He asked. Tara smiled softly and looked at Jax. "We decided... With you being so close to us... We should... Maybe have you move in." Happy's eyes widened and he began to smile, just a bit. "Really?"  
>"Yes... We could use help with the boys... And it's always great when you come over... Will you consider it?"<br>"Consider it done! Of course I will!" He said, jumping to his feet in surprise. Jax laughed a little, taking Tara's hand. They began to chat about where Happy could fit his things when Jax suddenly stood. "Be right back." He trotted off into the bedroom. When he entered he had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He stood in front of the couch, looking at his partners. "I was going to wait on this, until we all sort of settled into this and discussed... But... Well.." He sighed softly and sat down, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He took Tara's hand and gently held out a ring. "I wanna get married." He said softly. Tara's eyes widened. She looked up at him quickly. "Are you serious?" He nodded, his smile widening. She took the ring gently and took a deep breath. "Yes. I mean, yes, of course! But..." She looked up at Happy, who had a slightly shocked, slightly hurt expression on his face. Jax looked at him and smiled softly. "This proposal isn't just for Tara. I know we can't legally marry..." He set a small stack of twenties in front of Happy. "But we can be engaged. We can use that to get ink. Club can't say shit if it's something simple, they probably wouldn't even notice... I'd like us to get engaged..." He smiled softly, almost shyly. Happy let a grin spread on his face. He rose and pulled Jax up, into a deep kiss. Tara rose and wrapped her arms around Jax's back, resting her head gently on his shoulder. He raised an arm, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders.  
>A knock sounded at the door, and Gemma popped in before Jax and Happy had barely had a chance to pull apart. She stopped dead, looking at them with shock evident on her face. "What is this?" She asked. Jax stepped away from his two lovers and scooped up Abel. He kissed his head. "Go play with Uncle Hap, okay? Gramma and I need to have a grown up talk."<br>"Okay Daddy." Abel said. Hap gave Jax a concerned look but he nodded, squeezing his shoulder. Hap walked away, nodding contentedly to a babbling Abel. Gemma entered the house fully and shut the door. "What happened to you keeping your fuck buddy away from your family?" Jax shrugged. "Coffee, Mom?"  
>"Jackson! What is he doing here?!" Jax sighed and turned on her. "Stop yelling. You need to show some respect, Gemma."<br>"To who?!"  
>"Me!" Gemma froze, an expression like she'd been slapped. "You need to respect me! And my choices! For your nosy fucking information, the three of us needed to fucking figure this shit out!" Gemma pulled her head back, scowling. "And what did you figure out?"<br>"Like you fucking care. If it's not the answer you want, you don't give a shit."  
>"Jax, don't be like that."<br>"Why?! It's fucking true, Mom! We figured out that this works. If you really fucking care. We figured out that we fucking love each other. We like fucking together, we like talking, we like each other! And that's how it's going to work, Goddamnit!" He snarled. "Happy is moving in with me. We're going to twist it like he's another set of hands for Tara. Only the club, and you, will know the truth. We're all together. The three of us." Gemma stood stock still, staring from Jax to Tara and back. Happy walked quietly into the kitchen. "I think I should go." He said softly. "No, you won't." Jax said. He looked at Happy. "You're a part of my family, Hap. And you're always welcome." Happy smiled softly. Gemma took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Jackson..."  
>"No, Mom. Unless you're going to apologize to me, my old lady, and my old man, and say that you're going to accept us for what we are, then you don't say a fucking word." Gemma gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I'll see you at TM." She said, shooting a glare at Happy before turning and storming out.<p>

"Why the fuck did you vote yes to cartel business, Jax?" Happy almost whispered. They were sitting on their bikes in front of Jax's house, smoking before they went in to see Tara. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it quiet?" Happy scowled but nodded. Jax sighed. "I want out. And that's my ticket." He said. "There's more than just me to think about now. I've got Tara, our boys, you... It was bad enough when it was just me, Tara, and Abel... What would happen to her if you and I both got killed?"  
>"So you sign up with the most dangerous fucking group you can find?"<br>"Clay promised me. I'm out when he steps down. Which he'll do after this cartel shit. It's short term. Go out with a big payday..." He got quiet. "I'd like you to come with me... But I understand if you can't." Happy tensed a little. "The club is my home, brother.. It's yours too... How can you walk away from that? The idea alone makes me fucking sick." Jax shook his head. "It's hard. I don't want to go... But Tara... She isn't cut out for the life of an old lady." Happy nodded slowly. "Will you two stay here?" Jax shook his head. "Tara wants out. She wants to move. Anywhere but here... Which is another reason I'd like you to come... I won't leave you, Hap, but depending on where we move, I may not be able to see you as much."  
>"I could go Nomad again." Happy suggested. "Follow you, live with you guys... Would you be able to convince her to live up in the northwest? Not in any specific place, but a little closer to where the Nomads meet?" Jax thought for a second then nodded. "I think we might be able to... I don't think Tara minds as long as it's out of Charming." Happy nodded. Jax smiled and got off his bike, mostly happy that his lover had even considered the move, and not called him a traitor first thing. They strode into the house together, where Tara was sitting on the couch, feeding Abel. She looked up and smiled at both of them. "How was your day?" Jax asked, leaning over to kiss the top of Abel's head before giving her mouth a peck and kissing Thomas' temple. "Pleasantly busy... A good distraction."<br>"From?" She smiled softly. "Thinking about the insanity of this new situation." Jax glanced back at Happy, who'd crouched down and was playing with Abel. "Is it okay?" He sat next to her. She nodded. "It's amazing. It's just not what I ever expected in life... And it'll take some getting used to." Jax nodded. "So, Hap and I are going to go get his things tomorrow when we have a free minute. Things were crazy today."  
>"You're not risking your parole are you?" She asked, looking from Jax to Hap. They shared a knowing smile and Hap shook his head. "Of course not. We're being good boys." His grin widened devilishly, and Tara smirked, giving them a knowing look. "Already, guys?" Happy shrugged. "Part of the life, isn't it?" He asked. Tara sighed, pulling Thomas a little closer worriedly. "Did Gemma say anything today?" Tara asked, a little concerned. "No, we definitely got glared at all day though... I wish she'd just fucking deal with it." Jax growled. Abel looked up at his tone and grimaced. Jax smiled at him. "You have a fun day, kiddo?" Jax nodded, looking back down to the blocks he and Hap were putting together. "Hey, Abel." Tara said softly. Abel glanced up, his father's eyes mirrored in his young face. Tara couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you ask Uncle Hap to give you a bath tonight, huh? You wanted to." Abel beamed and looked at Happy. "Bath? Pleeeease?" He put his small hands together under his chin. Happy couldn't help but grin. "Of course. Let's go pick out your pjs first." He rose and scooped up the giggling blonde boy. He leaned over and pecked Tara's lips, then Jax's before walking off.<br>Tara looked at Jax. "We're going to have a problem."  
>"Hm?" Jax asked, looking at her. "Abel is a smart boy. He's going to start to notice that Happy shares in our intimacy... Sleeps with us, kisses us..." Jax nodded slowly. "I agree... What should we do?"<br>"There's only so long that 'Uncle' will last..."  
>"Then he becomes Papa Happy. Or Daddy." He shrugged. Tara furrowed her brow. "Clay and Gemma will throw a shit fit."<br>"Then they can fuck off." Jax shot back. "This is our family, Tara. We choose to handle it however the fuck we want to. I know I love you, and I love him. Abel adores Hap. If he wants to be Abel's other father, than he is more than fucking welcome to." Tara smiled softly, setting Thomas in his car seat. She leaned over and kissed Jax deeply, burying her hands in his soft hair. Jax kissed back with need, slowly pushing her down onto the couch. He slid his hand up her shirt, brushing her soft flesh. She pulled away gently, gazing up at him. "Will we still be able to have alone time? Just us two? Now that Hap is moving in?" Jax nodded. "Of course. Just like Hap and me will have alone time, and if you want, I'm sure Happy would be pleased to spend time with you as well." She flushed. "Let's put Thomas to bed, yeah?"  
>"I'll get him." Jax rose, giving her another peck. He scooped Thomas out of his car seat, snuggling him to his chest. He stuck his head in the bathroom, smiling softly at Happy, sitting on the floor, squirting Abel with a water toy. Abel was giggling and splashing, flipping water in Hap's face. "Don't mess up the floor too bad." Jax warned softly. "Tara will murder you." Hap turned back and smiled. "I'll clean it up." He nodded. "Wanna put Abel to bed after his bath? Tara and I are going to lay down." Hap nodded, gasping as Abel splashed him with a glop of water. Jax chuckled and ducked out of the bathroom, heading to his younger son's room.<br>Jax slipped under the covers, Tara snuggled under their comforter in her bra and panties. He pulled off his shirt and pulled her close to him. "Can I ask a personal question?" Jax shrugged and nodded. "Of course."  
>"Do you really enjoy what you and Hap have? With how rough he is... You nearly cry when he let's loose on you." Jax chuckled. "I really do love it... It was nothing but pleasure. Hap hurts me, yeah, and when you're watching, he never goes as rough as he could, but I like the hurt... He gives that dominance that makes me want to cry, but I can still cum, it still feels great." She nodded slowly. "He's been more rough?" Jax laughed. "Yes. He's been rougher, he's been fucking abusive... But it's good. Everything he does, I want. If I don't, I say no." She nodded again. "He really wasn't joking when he said he was well endowed."<br>"Nope... He's a bit of a fucking beast..."  
>"How does he not rip you open? I mean..." She flushed. "I'm not inexperienced... And he nearly hurts me."<br>"He can be gentle. Our first time, I almost couldn't do it. I almost had to stop him." He shrugged. "But he was gentle... He makes sure I'm okay when I seem like I'm not."  
>"That's important..." Tara said distantly. "Do you think... I could... Try it that way?"<br>"What way?"  
>"You know..." She brushed her hair back from her face and looked at something nonexistent in the corner of the room. "Anal." Jax shrugged. "It's up to you. If you want to, I'm sure we can figure something out." He grinned knowingly.<br>Hap entered the room, pulling off his wet shirt. "Abel's down for the night. Fresh and clean."  
>"Thank you, Hap." Tara said. He grunted a reply and crawled into the bed next to Jax. Tara looked over at him. "Happy, I have a question." He looked over at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "What's your real name?" Jax furrowed his brows. "Y'know, that's a really good question... I never thought of that." Hap shook his head. "And forget about it. No one knows my given name."<br>"Oh come on, we're fucking each other for christsake." Jax said with a laugh. Hap shook his head. "Hap . Happy Lowman. That's it."  
>"Hap, I will have Juice pull your files from the database, I swear I will." Happy grimaced. "Harold." He mumbled, barely audible. Tara covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, really."<br>"Harold "Happy" Lowman? As in Death of a Salesman?" Happy flushed up to his ears. "My mother was a bit of an eccentric when she was well. Was her favorite play... Always thought Happy needed a hug." He snorted and shook his head, lighting a cigarette. "I thought they called you Hap because of the assassin job." He brushed Hap's smiley face tattoos. "The name came around before the job. I just rolled with it." The men shared a laugh. Hap glanced over at Tara and furrowed his brows. "What?"  
>"Assassin?" He shrugged. "It's what most of the guys would call me. I'll do a lot that they won't..."<br>"How do you do it?" She asked, appalled. Hap shrugged. "Know what they say.. Never fuck with a guy that can take a big dick up his ass." Jax and Tara both began laughing, surprised by the bluntness of their lover. Hap's brow furrowed. "What?"  
>"I have actually never heard that before." Jax said matter-of-factly. Hap chuckled. "Guess not. But no. I think I just have a stronger stomach."<br>"Or a more twisted sense of humor." Jax grumbled with a grin. "Listen... That name. It never fucking leaves this room, okay?" Hap asked. "Why not?" Jax replied, his grin widening. He earned a smack upside the head. "Promise me."  
>"I promise." He said with a grunt, rubbing his head. Tara nodded. "Yeah, no, no one knows."<p>

The next morning, Jax stumbled into the kitchen before either of the others. He prepared coffee for them, hoisting himself onto the counter to smoke his morning cigarette. A knock came at the door. "When Jax went to answer it, Opie was standing there, looking decidedly battle worn. "Hey brother."  
>"Hey! Whatcha doing here so early?" Jax asked, stepping aside to let him in. He entered and stalked through the house, making himself a cup of coffee. He took a cigarette from Jax's pack. "I wanted to talk to you about Happy and you and Tara." Jax sat across from him at the table. "What's up?"<br>"Will it work? I mean, I know how Tara is... And I know how you are... She wants you all to herself, and you... You're dominant... Is Hap really best for you? I know this comes late, but when you guys were up in Stockton I really got to thinking about it." Jax chuckled. "Did Gemma put you up to this? Or Clay?" Opie shook his head. "Neither... I don't want you to get hurt. Or Tara for that matter... And what about your boys? How are you going to explain this crazy shit to them when they're old enough to realize their father is banging not only their mom, but their uncle?" Jax shook his head, lifting his hand. "Stop." Opie's brow furrowed but he silenced himself. "I've thought about all of this too, Opie. It's my life, and my relationships, I've thought about it a fuck of a lot more than you, I assure you..." He sighed. "Things have changed a little... We're not telling anyone, I don't want this getting back to Clay, do you understand?" Opie gave a nod, sipping his coffee. Jax nodded as well. "Tara asked me, before anything went down, before Abel got abducted... If she could have some way to understand our relationship." He put out his cigarette and lit another. "She wanted to watch us."  
>"What?"<br>"Watch us fuck.. See if she could understand it better, I guess... Only things changed, and she ended up fucking us... Me and Hap."  
>"Jesus!"<br>"Quiet, you're gonna wake up the whole fucking house, Op." Jax snarled. His best friend sighed. "She had a threesome with you two? For fuck's sake, Jax." Jax shrugged. "She loved it. And she gets it now... Moreover, she likes Hap, a lot. He might be into guys, but he knows how to fuck a woman... She wants him to move in with us. The three of us. In a relationship. We've been fucking since a few months before Abel's abduction... But... We finalized it, with an engagement.. Tara and me, me and Hap... Last night."  
>"But you... You're so dominant."<br>"Not with Hap."  
>"That's the problem!" Jax shook his head. "It's really hard to explain. With Happy, I... I enjoy letting him take the reins. If he wants to fuck the shit out of me and bruise me from head to toe, that's okay... If he wants to be slow and gentle, that's okay... I'm so caught up in being in control with every fucking thing I go through in day to day life... It's nice to just let it go and let someone tell me what to do..." Jax sighed. "I feel safe with him, Op." Opie shook his head, still confused. "What about your boys?"<br>"He's still Uncle Hap to them right now... Will be until further notice... If Abel asks... Then we're gonna tell him. He'll know it has to be a secret... But I won't hide it from him. He's my son. Thomas the same."  
>"That's gonna piss Clay off."<br>"Then Clay can vote on it again. Bring it to the fucking table. It's my goddamn family, Opie. It's not the club, it's not Clay. I'm not even his fucking blood, so he can't be ashamed of having a faggot son. My life, my family, my fucking rules. Tara agrees and so does Happy." Opie sighed softly but nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want, brother?" Jax nodded slowly. "More sure than I've ever been before." Opie reached over and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it. "I am happy for you, Jax." The blonde smiled. "Thank you." Opie paused then. "Wait... If you two have been fucking her that long... Is Thomas yours?" Jax gave a small smirk and shrugged. "He's ours... Tara doesn't know... And we won't get a paternity test. He's our boy. Just like Abel."  
>"That's fucking crazy." Jax chuckled. "It makes it easier... Knowing he could easily be Hap's. It makes Thomas that much more special."<br>"But, Jax... You know as well as I do that things can go wrong with that... What about your heart defect?"  
>"Thomas wasn't born with it."<br>"Even more reason to get a paternity test! What if Hap's family is prone to asthma, or cancer, or worse? You need to know his background to protect Thomas from it.." Jax scowled, having never thought of that. "I'm sure it'd show up-"  
>"Don't be stupid, brother." Opie snarled. "I don't care if you want to have a fucking relationship with twenty five people, at least know who the father of your son is... For his fucking sake... What will you do if he and Abel ask? Huh? Say that you don't know? That'll cause more probelms than good down the line, Jax." Jax scowled, chewing his lip as he thought about it. "I guess you have a point..." Opie nodded.<br>Before he could say anything else, Happy padded into the kitchen in his boxers, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He froze when he saw Opie sitting across from Jax. Opie smiled. "Morning... Coming into the clubhouse today?" Hap grunted and looked to Jax, who nodded. "I told him." Hap nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I'll be there for a little while. I gotta go to my aunts and start moving my shit though." He nodded. "Need help? You guys can use my truck if you want, and I'm sure I can pull a few of the guys to help. How much stuff do you have to move?"  
>"Most if it is going to the Salvation Army, bed and stuff like that, but quite a a bit. That'd help a lot though, thank you." Opie nodded. "Anything to help a friend." Happy smiled, just slightly, and took a seat next to Jax at the table. "Help? Or guilt." Opie's face contorted into a slight snarl and Jax raised a hand. "Stop. What's done is done, Hap. He apologized, and it all worked out. Almost everyone is on our side in this anyways, isn't that right, Op?" Opie nodded. "You only had three nay votes, and two of those were the old guys." Hap chuckled. "Sour pricks." Opie chuckled. "That's your future father-in-law, Hap, and my dad." Happy shook his head. "That prude is no father of mine." Jax smiled a little, reaching over and squeezing Hap's knee.<p>

The three rode up to the Teller Morrow garage at eleven sharp, pulling their bikes in where others already were parked. Chibs stepped out of the garage and raised his hand in salutation. Jax strode up to him and slapped him on the back, lighting up a cigarette. "How're things?"  
>"Gemma is still pissed off about something... Have a feeling it has to do with you... Wanna enlighten a brother?" Jax chuckled. "Not really."<br>"And why not?" The blonde shrugged. He watched Hap from the lot, the older man was leaning against his bike, talking with Opie. "It's about us..."  
>"Aye..."<br>"Tara..." He sighed. "I haven't been fully honest with you, Chibby... And for that I'm fucking sorry... We didn't want anyone to know, for Tara's sake."  
>"What is it, Jax." Chibs tone was stern, fatherly. Jax looked at him with a half smile. "Tara is involved with Happy... We've all been together..."<br>"Fucking hell!"  
>"Shh!" Jax put up his hand to silence Chibs. "No one knows, Chibs. Fucking... It happened really fast, then Belfast happened, then our jail stay... There really wasn't any time to process it or... Understand."<br>"Jesus Christ, and Gemma found out?"  
>"Yep."<br>"No wonder she's fucking pissy... Goddamnit, what are you gonna do if Clay finds out?"  
>"He's going to. Yesterday Tara asked Happy to move in with us." He paused and looked at Chibs solemnly. "Thomas might not be mine."<br>"Jackie Boy.. Don't tell me..."  
>"He might be Happy's son... There's a fifty fifty chance." Chibs shook his head in disbelief. "And if he is?"<br>"Nothing will change. We weren't even going to find out, but Opie.. He found out this morning before you go off your fucking rocker, made me think of the problems that could cause... I'm going to convince Tara to get a paternity test for us." Chibs' lips tightened into a disapproving line. "Are you sure this isn't gonna bite you in the ass, my brother?" Jax smiled distantly. "If it does... It'll be worth it." Chibs shook his head and slapped Jax on the back. "Aye..."

"Do you wanna go do this thing?" Opie asked, flipping his keys into his palm. Jax nodded, pulling his T/M shirt off. "It's nearly five, we might as well before Clay pulls us into the chapel for something or other... Who's helping?"  
>"Juicy, Chibs, Tig, and me..." Opie's voice faltered as he eyed Clay striding toward them, his face angry. "Ah shit..."<br>"You have something to tell me, Jackson?" Clay asked, grabbing Jax's upper arm. Jax yanked his arm free, his face contorting into a snarl. "No. I don't."  
>"A new fucking roommate, huh?"<br>"What's it fucking matter?"  
>"We made rules to this fucking thing! You swore you'd abide by them... Do you feel the need to undermine me at every turn?" He snarled, getting in Jax's face. Jax snarled, losing his temper. "Get out of my fucking face!" He shoved Clay backwards. The older man tripped over his feet, nearly falling, but catching himself on the nearby table. "You fucking shit." Clay snarled. He lunged for Jax. The blonde backed up until his hips bounced against a work table. He caught Clay in a sort of wrestling embrace before Clay shoved him to the ground. A weak circle of their brothers had formed around them, concerned murmurs stretching through the group. Chibs had his arm around the front of Hap's middle, ready to attempt to catch him if he went for the two in the middle fighting. Jax kicked Clay's legs out from under him, hoisting himself up and landing a few punches to Clay's jaw before the bigger man found ground. He shoved Jax back, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Jax's posture relaxed, hoping Clay was finished, but his step-father wasn't even close. He caught Jax in a painful shove the moment the blonde had relaxed. He attempted to catch himself, only succeeding in making the corner of the work table punch into his side. The blonde yelped, barely dodging Clay's fist, holding his now aching side. Clay's next punch landed, splitting his lip wide and bloodying his nose. The older man took advantage, another punch bloodying his eyebrow, the next causing a yelp of pain as Clay caught him in the guts.<br>Hap tensed, ready to step in, but Clay backed off, his hands up. Jax leaned on the table, panting and glaring at Clay. The older man smirked, just a bit, through his swollen mouth, before turning and stalking off, shoving Hap out of the way.  
>Hap looked to Chibs, pain evident in his face. Chibs shook his head. "Best if you don't right now." He said softly. He squeezed Happy's shoulder and took a step toward Jax. The blonde took a seat carefully, lighting a cigarette. His hand snaked under his shirt to hold his sore kidneys. "Want me to patch you up there, Jackie Boy?" Jax grunted and gave a nod, sucking on his cigarette. Hap walked over to him after a moment and gave a weak smile. He took Jax's cigarette and took a drag. "I'm sorry..."<br>"For what?"  
>"You getting the shit kicked out of you." Jax shrugged and chuckled, taking his cigarette back and wincing as Chibs applied peroxide to his eyebrow. "Long time coming."<br>Clay slammed open the door to the clubhouse and grabbed a bottle of beer, slouching onto the barstool. Tig sat next to him. "Feel better?"  
>"No." Clay rubbed his temples, squeezing his hand in front of him. "This is fucking ridiculous... I don't know how something like this... I don't fucking..." He shook his head, pulling a hand down his weather worn face. "How did this fucking club let something like this pass?" Tig shook his head. "Because it... It really isn't a big deal, Clay."<br>"How is it not?!" Clay slammed his fist down on the bar. "Because they aren't hurting anyone..."  
>"They're fucking moving in together! This needs to go back to the table, we need to figure out something to do with these two!"<br>"What does them moving in together change?"  
>"We're trying to keep up a fucking front that they're fucking normal!"<br>"And? Juicy lived with Chibs for nearly two fucking years while he was trying to find a place he could move in to, and no one questioned their sexuality..."  
>"That's different."<br>"How? Look, Clay, I'm on your side for every fucking thing you bring to that table, you know that... I'm asking you, as a brother... Let this go. If anyone asks, we just tell them Hap needed to get out of his aunt's house... It's that fucking simple. They had extra room in their place, and Tara wanted a hand with the boys. If you bring this to the table, you will be shut down... I can't vote with you." Clay looked at Tig with more disgust than the man had ever seen his best friend give him. "You're really fucking on his side aren't you?"  
>"Yes. He and Hap aren't hurting a fucking soul. So what if they're fudge packers... They're brothers, Clay. And they're good men. Jax is your son, for Christssake, and I know you look to Happy for damn near every fucking thing you need done... What does it matter, really? No one here, except you and fucking Piney, give a shit. Most of us just laugh about it." He shrugged, looking at Clay with gentle eyes. "What the fuck do you mean, you just laugh about it?" Tig shrugged again, looking to the wood bar. "It's kinda funny... When you think about it, just taking the shit as it is... Look at those two... I mean... They're two of the most straight motherfuckers you could know, on the outside... The thought of them fucking each other... It's almost comedy... If I had any of our brothers pegged for faggot I would've said Juice." Clay chuckled weakly and shook his head, the humor cutting out immediately after it started. "It's my fucking son... Do you know how that feels? What would his fucking father say?"<br>"JT would have let it go, I think..." Clay looked at Tig, his eyes dangerous slits. "For the same fucking reason you're not. It's his kid... Doesn't everyone want their kids to be fucking happy? You know I'd do anything for my girls, even if I don't like how their lives are going... I'd give them everything I had, and you know that... If Jax is happy with Hap... Let him be. Be glad for him. Jesus Christ, you don't have to like it to accept your son, and love him." Tig said quietly. Clay's expression turned disgusted and he waved a hand at Tig. "Get out of my face with your acceptance shit. Spew it at a fucking fag rally if you wanna." Tig sighed. "I'm gonna go help the guys move Hap's stuff out of his aunt's place."  
>"Be back at seven. All of you." Clay looked at Tig. "You know who's side you should be on... Consider that knowledge very fucking hard before coming to that table with a vote." Tig sighed, nodding, and walked away.<br>Gemma's arms were crossed as she strode up to Jax, Hap, and Chibs at the table. "Mind telling me what that was about?" Jax shrugged. "Doesn't like picturing his step-kid with a dick up his ass, I suppose." Jax mumbled drolly, butting out his smoke. Gemma's lips tightened to a fine line. "Don't be a smart ass."  
>"He found out Hap's moving in with me and Tara, okay? He decided he wanted to tell me in the most physical fucking way that he didn't approve."<br>"Why do you do this to him?"  
>"I'm not doing a fucking thing to him, Gemma." Jax snapped. "I'm living my life, as I want it lived. What's it fucking matter?"<br>"Because he's your father!"  
>"My father would fucking accept my choices! As my mother should be doing!" Jax snarled. "Who the fuck are we hurting?! Name five fucking people we're really truly fucking hurting by being together and I'll leave him, this very fucking second."<br>"Thomas and Abel for one! What are they going to do when they figure out Daddy is a queer?!"  
>"They'll learn to live with it! You know Abel loves Happy." Jax crossed his arms. "And the club?"<br>Chibs stood. "No disrespect, Gemma... But everyone in the club is fine with these two, except Clay, and probably Piney... We don't give a flying fuck where they wanna stick their dicks, as long as they stand true to SAMCRO if something goes down." Gemma glared daggers at Chibs, but he stood his ground. "Your father." She snarled. "Fine, you have one there, I'm really breaking his fucking black heart by sucking dick. Keep going." Jax challenged, standing up. Gemma shook her head. "This is going to backfire, Jax. And you're going to be fighting to even keep your head above water, let alone save your real familly."  
>"My. Family. Is. Fine." Jax drawled out to her, his heart pounding heavily. The blonde struggled not to shake, but felt a warm love grow in him when Hap slipped a hand nonchalantly under his shirt, resting it in the small of his back. His posture relaxed a little into the hand. "Mom, please. I love you. I just want you to be happy, and accept me."<br>"I do, Jackson... I'm just scared. For you... For Happy..." She sighed softly, looking into her son's eyes, so much like her first husband's. "I do love you." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning over and pressing one to Happy's. "Please... Just be careful around Clay, okay?" Jax nodded, squeezing her hand. "We'll try."

Juice hoisted himself onto the tailgate of Opie's truck, pulling off his shirt and wiping his sweating brow with it. "You have a lot of shit, Happy." He said breathlessly. Hap chuckled, out of breath, as he pushed the last of the boxes onto the truck. He leaned next to Juice. "I've had a few years to gather it." Juice looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "How old are you anyways, Hap?" Happy shrugged. "Guess."  
>"Um... Thirty-nine." Happy chuckled. "Flattering. Try again."<br>"Forty-two?"  
>"Warmer..." Juice paused, not sure he wanted to accidentally insult the tough biker. "Fifty?" Hap laughed. "Too old... Do I really look that bad?"<br>"No!" Juice held up his hands, making Hap chuckle. "I'm forty-six."  
>"But isn't Jax only..."<br>"Thirty-three." Juice scowled a little. "Does that ever get hard? The age gap..."  
>"Not really... There's not much we really have a big gap on, except maybe our choice of television, and even that is a rare fucking discussion." He chuckled, watching Jax across the yard, fighting playfully with Opie. "It's nice sometimes..."<br>"Just sometimes?" Hap shrugged. "Sometimes he really does show his age, and I want to smack him upside his skull." Juice chuckled. "I understand."  
>Tig pulled out a cigarette, planting himself on the grass, his back to the fence. Jax went over to him, out of breath from his wrestle with Opie. "Thanks for helping, Tig... I know you're on Clay's side with this-"<br>"No, you don't." Jax looked over at him as he sat. "Look, Jax... I may have voted with Clay when this first went to the table... But I can't say I did it without worry... I don't think there's a problem with you two." Jax smiled softly. "Thank you, Tig." Tig shook his head. "Can I ask a question?"  
>"I don't know if I'll answer it."<br>"Does Tara really... Like that?" Jax chuckled. "Yes. It surprised me too, believe me... But she fucking loves having sex with both of us..."  
>"Does she like to watch." Jax smirked, looking over at Tig. "Oh yeah... She gets off watching me in pain." Tig tried to keep a straight face, but ended up chuckling. "Think that might mean something?" Jax shrugged, pushing out his bottom lip a little. "Couldn't tell you. Like what?"<br>"I dunno... Maybe she wants to hurt you?" Jax laughed. "She doesn't have it in her... But I could see that. She always asks Hap to take me hard... Never seems interested when I'm taking him." He shrugged and lit up his own cigarette. Tig chuckled. "You take him often?"  
>"When he wants it."<br>"Sounds kinda... One sided." Tig guessed. "It is." Jax replied, watching Hap from across the yard. "But I like it that way... His control feels so fucking nice... Just being able to let someone push me around without worrying about who's gonna fucking call me out on it... Being kinda... Submissive..."  
>"Submissive, huh? You three into BDSM?" Jax chuckled, his cheeks flushing a little. "No, Tig. Not what you're thinking, you sick fuck."<br>"What?! I'm just asking, a little spanking, some chains... leather... I mean, we are bikers." Jax shook his head. "Our cuts stay out of the bedroom thank you very much... And no. No chains."  
>"Come on, a little spanking?" Jax looked over at him, his brow furrowed. "Why are you so fucking interested in my gay sex life?" Tig shrugged innocently. "Just curious." Jax sighed. "Fucking freak..." He shook his head, chuckling. "Yes, he spanks us, and I spank Tara. His favorite thing to do is choke me, and force me to ride him." He shrugged, acting like they were discussing something as simple as the weather. "You like that shit?"<br>"Why wouldn't I?" Tig mumbled something inaudible, then repeated. "Seems kinda... Fucking freaky."  
>"These words coming from you?"<br>"I didn't mean freaky, it sounds fucking hot to me... I meant for you."  
>"What do you mean for me?" Jax turned his body to face Tig, interested. "I mean... You're kinda... I don't know... Innocent. Seems like choking and submission aren't... Really your thing. Now, Hap, I can see him as a total Dom. Bet he'd love to chain you up in a basement or something... Maybe even-"<br>"Tig..."  
>"What?" Jax stared at him, straight faced, blinking silently. "You need professional help. But I love you for it." Jax's face spread into a slow grin as he began to laugh.<br>Opie whistled to the two across the yard and swung his arm, letting them know it was time to take off. Jax climbed into the cab with Opie while the others got onto their bikes. "So, Tig told me that Clay wants chapel tonight." Opie said as they drove off, heading towards the donation center first. "Oh? Probably more shit about Hap and me." Opie nodded. "I won't vote against you, you know that right?"  
>"I know, Op. Thank you for that." Opie smiled softly. "So are you going to talk to Tara about the paternity test?"<br>"Yeah, tonight or tomorrow... You've got a point with it." Opie nodded.

Everyone gathered in chapel that evening, eyes lowered, no one wanting to look at Clay, or at Jax and Happy. They all knew that chapel tonight was because of them. Clay sighed, stretching his hands out on the table. "We've been over this topic once before, and most of you voted in favor of our brothers. But things have changed a little... Care to explain yourself, brother?" He looked to Jax, his eyes filled with disgust. Jax looked around the table proudly. "Tara and I spoke about my relationship with Happy. As most of you know by now, that discussion turned into something more... Happy is now involved with Tara, as well as with me. Our relationship got heavy before Stockton... And there is a big possibility that Thomas.. Might be Happy's son." A hush came over the table as all eyes turned to Happy, even Clay's looking shocked. Jax took a big breath. "Knowing this, we made the decision to have Hap move in with us. It's not going to make our front harder, all we have to say is that Tara needed another set of hands with the kiddos, and Hap didn't want to live with his aunt anymore... With everything we've got going on in this fucking club, is Hap moving in with me really a fucking priority?" Jax looked back at Clay, smug. Clay scowled. "So this is the topic... Are we going to let this shit continue? Simple yes or no... Then we'll decide the repercussions from there, if it's voted nay... And my vote is no... This shit can't keep going." He looked to Tig. "Yes." Clay's eyes formed dangerous slits. "Aye." Chibs said, breaking Clay's glare. "Let 'em be happy." Jax smiled softly at his brother. "Yes." Opie said, his voice strong. "No." Piney's palm slapped the wooden table. "I fucking love you like a son, Jax, but this is wrong for the club and you know it." Jax lowered his gaze a little. "Yes." Juice said, smiling comfortingly at Happy. "Of course, yes." Bobby said, squeezing Jax's wrist. Clay's scowl deepened. "Fine. If this comes back to bite us in the ass, it is on all of your fucking heads. If other chapters get wind that SAMCRO is letting fags into the ranks... We'll be the fucking laughing stock of Sons of Anarchy."  
>"Then we don't let them find out. Simple." Happy said, his hands in tight fists on the table. Clay glared at him, worrying his thumb over the smooth wood of the gavel. "Our next topic is this fucking sheriff..."<p>

That evening, Jax stretched out between his two lovers. "Abel is finally asleep." He said with a satisfied sigh. Tara nodded. "Thank you. Hap told me about Clay tonight... Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, of course... He's just flaunting his shit because he's not getting his way. There's no danger for any of us." He kissed Tara's hand. She smiled and ran her hand down his chest. "So Happy and I were also talking about-"<br>"I've realized that conversations are always going to shock me when you begin them with you and Hap were talking." Jax mumbled, and Happy chuckled on the other side of him. He leaned down and began to kiss over Jax's neck. Tara continued. "We were talking about what you and I spoke about... You two... And the way you have sex... I decided I do really want to try it... With you guys... You, namely." Jax chuckled. "Is that so?" He purred, arching his back as Hap's hand slid down to his shorts, slipping under the waistband and gripping his hardening shaft. "Yes... But I'm gonna fuck you first... Just to make sure you remember how to please someone's ass..." Happy growled in his ear. Jax shivered, his body immediately beginning to ache. "Yes... Of course..." He panted. Happy caught his mouth in a rough kiss, sliding his hand up and down Jax's shaft slowly. Tara reached between them and grabbed Happy's shaft, pressing her petite breasts, covered by the thin t-shirt, against Jax's back. She watched raptly as Happy consumed Jax's mouth, turning the normally tough blonde into jelly at his touches.  
>The door squeaked open just a bit and Abel padded in, rubbing his eyes. Jax pulled away from Hap quickly, his eyes round with surprise. Abel stood at the edge of the bed, looking at the three adults with the curious eyes of a child. Tara pulled the covers closer around her in shame. "Can I sleep in here tonight. Had a bad dream..." Abel murmured. Jax smiled softly. "Sure. Come in, kiddo." Hap moved to leave. "I'll sleep on the couch."<br>"Stay." Jax said. He wiggled his back into Hap's front to allow enough room for the small boy between himself and Tara. Abel cuddled up to his father contentedly. They all laid in a semi-awkward silence before Abel spoke, in the way only a child can. "Daddy? Why was you rubbing you mouth on Uncle Hap's mouth like you do Mommas?" Jax looked at Tara over Abel's head, his blue eyes concerned. Tara swallowed hard and gave a slow nod. Jax sighed. "Because Uncle Hap is special to me, just like Mommy is. We all love you just as much as the next."  
>"Is that why Uncle Hap is moving in with us?"<br>"Yes, Abel. That's exactly why."  
>"Does that mean Uncle Hap is kinda my Daddy too?" Jax smiled softly and looked back at Hap, who looked stern, but his eyes softened at the question. "Yes. If you want him to be. He can stay Uncle Hap if you want too... But Abel, if you call him Daddy... You can only do it around your Uncles and us, okay?" Abel looked up at his father with big eyes. "So he's like a secret Daddy?" He said in an awestruck tone. Jax grinned. "Exactly. And it's a really big secret, so remember, only Daddy around us and your other Uncles, okay?" He grinned wide and nodded, his shaggy hair bouncing up and down with each movement. Jax smiled and kissed his head. "Now get some sleep, kiddo."<p> 


	4. Things Are Changing

Weeks passed quickly, the group becoming more accepting of Jax's polygamous choices every day. Tara took the paternity test, reluctantly to say the least, and things came back as Opie had predicted, Thomas was most definitely Happy's son. Nothing changed for the three, each man taking equal responsibility for both boys, and each boy loving both men like his own father. The three banded together even more after Tara's attack, that which crippled her hand, destroyed her best asset. Regardless of this trouble, of Wendy's intrusion into their perfect life, they kept themselves strong, and things seemed to be working for Jax, and SAMCRO in general, until Gemma cornered the young VP in the chapel one day, her face solemn.  
>The letters she passed to Jax destroyed his calm, his mindset, his peace. No one to turn to, betrayed by everyone that meant anything to him. He no longer felt a trust with Tara, Gemma, or the MC... Even Happy held secrets, he felt. The world turned upside down, and he could blame no one and nothing but himself, and his own ignorance to the things that were right in front of his blinded blue eyes. When Tara suggested killing Clay, his own president, he was torn. To murder a brother is the ultimate crime... But had Clay done anything to deserve better?<p>

"Jax, please... Talk to me, baby..." Hap's voice was weak, begging. Jax scowled deeper and continued to stare up at the starry night sky. His long body was propped perfectly on his bike, the only movement his breathing as he inhaled and exhaled cigarette smoke. Happy knelt next to him. "Jax... Love... Please."  
>"Leave me alone." Jax choked out, his gaze not leaving the sky. "No. You're scaring me."<br>"Happy, stop it... Just leave me be for fuck's sake."  
>"Jesus Christ Jax!" Happy snarled. "Stop being such a fucking asshole!" He shoved Jax hard off his bike. The blonde shouted in surprise, landing on the pavement with a painful sounding thud. "What the fuck?!" Jax shouted, rising and brushing the dirt from his jeans. He shoved Happy. "Get off my fucking dick, Goddamnit!"<br>"Then tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jax shook his head, running a hand down his face and tugging his scruffy beard. "Just back the fuck off, Hap." He warned, pointing a finger at Hap before straddling his bike. Hap sighed and slid on behind him, squeezing his hips painfully tight. "I love you, Jax, and you aren't okay. Please." He murmured in Jax's ear. He nuzzled his lips over the smooth flesh of his neck, earning a shiver from Jax. The younger man tried weakly to shove him back, but Hap continued. He nibbled his earlobe, kissing down his neck. "Someone will see... And stop trying to fucking convince me to talk. I don't want to fucking talk." Jax murmured, but his resolve was fading. "Then don't talk... Just relax... Let me love you... Let me help you forget." He breathed. Jax squeezed his eyes shut, his body hypersensitive to Happy's lips. He leaned back on Hap. "Someone's gonna see us..." He breathed. "I don't give a fuck... If it makes you stop acting like this... We'll give them a fucking show." Jax shivered again. "This really isn't the time..."  
>"Then tell me what's going on?" He whispered against Jax's ear. Jax's body slumped against Happy's. "Take me out to that wooded area we went to with Tara..." He said softly. Happy nodded. He rose and got onto his own bike, squeezing Jax's hand when the younger man slid on behind him.<br>"So what's going on?" Hap asked, pushing up Jax's shirt and tracing lazy lines on his belly. "Gemma... She gave me... She gave me letters to Maureen." He took a shaky breath. "They were letters from my father... They said... They explained that..." He sighed again. "Clay killed my father." Hap sat up quickly. "What?!" Jax looked away, holding his breath for a long moment. "The letters don't explain exactly... But Gemma knows... Clay was the one that killed Piney... Because of those letters... He was the one that hurt Tara's fucking hand..." Happy's face contorted into a grimace, his hand tightening into a fist on Jax's taut belly. Jax reached down and took his hand. "Why isn't he already fucking dead?" He snarled. "Because we need him." Happy turned on Jax then. "Why do we fucking need him?" Jax sighed softly. "If I tell you this... You will not say anything, do you understand? To anyone." Hap nodded. He slowly, stutteringly, explained the truth, about RICO, about the cartel.  
>Happy sighed deeply after the final words were spoken, sparking up a cigarette. He handed one to Jax as well, lying back on the cool grass. "This is heavy, Jax... A big secret..." He nodded. "I know... And it kills me to keep it... But I have to save the club."<br>"So what? What are we going to do?" Jax closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He moved over, resting his head on Hap's shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the patch he'd ripped from Clay's cut. He laid it on Hap's belly. "I'm fixing this club. I'm taking head of the table... And I'm making us whole again." The words were heavy in the air, hanging. Happy picked up the patch, flipping it over in his hand. "Doing this... Jax... You can't leave Charming if you do this..." Jax nodded. "I know. And it's the hardest fucking decision I've ever had to make. But like I told Tara... I can fucking leave the club... But I can't let it die." Hap nodded slowly. "I'm with you, brother." He sat up, slipping the patch into Jax's pocket before straddling him and capturing his mouth in a smoky kiss. Jax groaned, kissing back. He reached up and ran his hands down Hap's smooth scalp, his nails biting into the older man's neck. Hap snarled against his mouth. He slipped his hand down to Jax's groin, squeezing the stiffening mound. Jax pulled away to groan, arching his back. Hap smirked. "Do you want to do this here?"  
>"Yes... Something... Anything to get my mind off all of this shit." He whispered, panting against Hap's neck. Happy nodded. "Take me then..." Jax looked at him, his gaze fuzzy with lust. "What?"<br>"Take control... I know you have aggression... Fuck knows I've seen you take it out on Tara... And for fuck's sake... With all the shit that's been happening... Come on." He smiled comfortingly and flipped Jax's belt open one handed. "Fuck me... Prez." He teased, making Jax laugh. The blonde leaned up and flicked his tongue playfully over Hap's lips, earning a snarl and a hard bite to his own lip. Hap rolled next to him and wiggled his jeans and shorts down, stroking himself to full mast. Jax undid his jeans and pulled himself free of the confinements of his boxers, slipping his hand over his own erection. Hap smirked and rolled, rising on all fours. He looked over at Jax with a lusty expression, his already dark eyes black in the moonlight. Jax rose and moved behind him, leaning over and lapping a warm, wet line from his lower back to the bottom of his hips. Hap shivered as the cooling air touched his wet flesh. Jax spat, using saliva to slick and stretch his lover. "We still need to get those tattoos... I've already married Tara... I want to make things as official as I can between us." He purred against Happy's hip. The bigger man shivered. "Tonight then... I'll pull out my equipment... I can do them." Jax smiled against the tan flesh. "Deal." He straightened up and slicked himself up, slipping inch by inch into his lover's tight warmth. Hap tensed under Jax; it'd been a long while since their roles were reversed like this.  
>Jax took things slow, unsure of himself in such a dominant position with Happy. Finally the mature biker looked back at Jax. "Jesus Christ..." He panted. "Just let go, Jax... Give me everything..." His gaze softened. "Let me help you in the only way I know how..." He breathed. Jax froze at the words for a long moment. He leaned over and grabbed Hap's throat, feeling the throb of his pulse in time with the clenching around his dick. He pulled Hap up and pressed a messy kiss to his mouth before shoving him back into his position and pistoning into the bigger man. Hap yelped in the darkness, his body tensing in surprise. Jax's body slumped over Hap, looking at peace save for the rapid, needy thrusts his hips were making into the older biker. His fingers dug into Hap's hips as he drew closer and closer to his edge, teeth gritted against pleasure he so loved to feel.<br>Jax thrust deep, his vision darkening at the edges as he came inside his lover. Happy gave a decidedly un-masculine moan as his body tensed, muscles on his back standing out on sweat dampened flesh. Jax worked himself down before pulling out and flipping Hap over, dropping to all fours and taking the man's purpling member down his throat. Happy screamed Jax's name, fisting his fingers in the young man's hair and tugging hard. Jax grumbled against his member, earning another yank to his scalp. He bobbed his head eagerly, tongue lapping the precum that dribbled freely from Hap's tip. The stronger man, turned jelly at the blonde's mouth, squirmed and bucked on the damp grass, his muscles flexing and relaxing over and over. He released Jax's hair to bury his fingers in the grass, ripping some up by the roots as his own orgasm washed over him.  
>Before Hap could fully recover, Jax's mouth was on his, tonguing open his lips. Hap smirked a little as he tasted his own semen, and kissed back, burying his fist in Jax's hair again. Tongues flipped and fought with each other, the fluid passing from mouth to mouth in the messy, lusty kiss. Finally Jax pulled away, swallowing what was left in his mouth with a grimace. Hap chuckled throatily. The blonde flopped onto the grass next to his lover, lazily tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping them. "Feel better?" Hap breathed, lighting up a cigarette. Jax smirked. "Much... I love you."<br>"I love you too, brother." He handed the cigarette to Jax and lit another, drawing in a breath of the always perfect post-coital smoke.

"Trust me?" Hap asked as he dipped the needle of his gun into the black ink. Jax grinned. "Of course." He leaned forward and gave Hap a warm kiss. Hap smirked and pulled Jax's hand close to him, resting it on his knee as he began. The strokes were long, but gentle, and Jax leaned back, sighing happily at the sting he loved. Hap worked silently and quickly, not ten minutes had passed before he was applying ointment to the finished piece. Jax looked down and grinned widely. Wrapped around his finger, directly under the knuckle, so even wearing his wedding band it would show, was a reaper's scythe, the blade ending directly past his knuckle. Hap sat back, methodically disassembling his station, only to begin setting it up again for his own tattoo. "Do you like it?"  
>"I love it, babe." He leaned over and pressed another kiss to Hap's mouth. "I'll need you to keep my hand still while I do this, okay?" Jax nodded. He took Happy's hand and rested it on his knee as Hap began working on his own scythe.<p>

The jail was cold and unforgiving for the four inside... But Jax would have given anything to be back in it, whole, that terrible decision pending hours ahead of him. All the tension in the world, he'd take it over this loss... This feeling of complete emptiness.  
>Weeks had passed since Jax took leadership in the club, and things had steadily worsened. Most recently, Jax, Chibs, and Tig had been locked into a jail full of men wanting to kill them, on charges that simply had to be lies. Opie had assaulted their lovely new sheriff, and landed himself a spot right next to them... And right into the grave. Jax knew why Opie had done it. For the same reasons that Juice had attempted suicide, the same reasons Clay had killed Piney, almost killed Tara... It had become simply too much. Life. SAMCRO. Had become too much. And for that. For all of his brothers' lives, Jax felt a sickening guilt. The feeling crawled under his skin, an infestation of the soul. No amount of drinking or fucking could erase it.<br>The blonde sat on the wet grass, shivering. He finished off his drink and set the empty bottle next to the other four, reaching for another out of the box. A heavy hand gripped his wrist, pulling him out of his hazy world. He looked up to see a concerned Happy looking over him. "Keep going at this rate and you won't make it home whole." Jax pulled his wrist free and grabbed a bottle anyways, cracking it and taking a long swig. Hap sat down next to him silently. "Were you sober driving out here?"  
>"Mostly." Jax slurred a little, his head hung. Hap pushed his greasy locks behind his ear. "You need to talk to someone, Jax..."<br>"No... Everyone has their own problems... They don't need mine."  
>"I want your problems, babe... That's what I'm here for." Jax looked at Hap, struggling to clear his vision. His eyes were glittery with unshed tears. "Let me take you home."<br>"No... The boys don't need to see me like this." He pushed Hap back a little when the man attempted to embrace him. "Then let me take you to the clubhouse." Hap offered. "Don't need anyone talking to me..." Jax mumbled. "Plus... I'm sure you'll want to cuddle, and there's too many... Too many people..." He forced the words out. "Then a hotel. I'll call Tara, she'll understand. Let me take care of you, Jax... It's cold out here, and you're drunk." He kissed Jax's temple. Jax grunted and took another swig of the beer. Hap sat up straighter and hunched over, digging his phone out of his pockets. He spoke in quiet tones to Tara, letting her know no, he wasn't coming home, yes he was okay, yes, he'd take care of him, yes, they loved her too. By the time he'd finished, Jax was setting the other bottle with his pile. He reached over to grab another and snarled, annoyed, when he found the six pack empty. He staggered to his feet and dug his keys from his pocket. Hap leapt up and snagged the keys from him. "I hope you aren't thinking of fucking driving anywhere."  
>"Want more beer." He said, rubbing his eyes. "No. I'll get it. And I'm bringing you to a hotel."<br>"My bike..."  
>"I'll call Juicy to come and get it." Jax scowled. "Okay..." He sat back down, too tired, and too drunk, to argue.<br>Hap helped Jax onto the back of his bike when he heard Juice nearing with the truck. He lit up a cigarette and offered it to Jax, lighting his own. Juice pulled up next to the bike. "Hey guys." He said softly, hopping down. Hap got off the bike and gave Juice a hug, gentle. "How's he doing?" Juice asked quietly. Hap shook his head and jutted his chin at the pile of beer bottles. "Oh Jesus... Poor guy." He squeezed Hap's shoulder. "Take care of him, yeah?"  
>"Of course."<br>Hap and Juice loaded Jax's bike onto the truck. Hap slapped Juice on the back before walking back to Jax and sliding on in front of him. "Can you hold onto me?"  
>"Yeah... Not that fucking drunk." The words were murky and slurred. "Yes, you are." Jax frowned.<br>"Jax..." Hap leaned into the main room. They'd arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes previous, and since their arrival, Jax had only sat on the bed, sipping water and smoking. Jax drew him a bath, attempting now to get him into the tub. Jax stripped lethargically, throwing everything, including his cut, with a ferocity that made Hap wince. The younger man slipped into the steaming tub, sliding to allow the now nude Hap to slide in behind him. Hap poured water gently over his body, kissing his neck. "Talk to me." He breathed against Jax's neck. Jax shook his head, taking a shaky breath. "Please..."  
>"I watched it... He..." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have let him go into that fucking room."<br>"You had no choice... Opie made his decision, Jax."  
>"I could have stopped him."<br>"No. That's your fucking problem... You think you can save everyone Jax and sometimes you just fucking can't. This club killed Opie's wife, his father, destroyed his fucking life. I don't lame him for wanting to die... It was his fucking choice, Jackson." Jax winced like he'd been slapped. Hap nuzzled his neck, his lips brushing against his ear. "Just let it go... He was your best friend, and your brother. Grieve over that. Grieve for your loss, don't let your fucking guilt and pride get in the fucking way... Give up on your guilt, please." He pulled Jax tight to his chest and took his hand. "Let me help you grieve, okay? Let me help you heal." Jax crumbled then, his body slumping against Hap's, his entire form quivering as the unshed tears finally pushed through the barrier. Hap turned him carefully to face him and let Jax straddle him, burying his face in his neck to sob against his damp flesh. Happy squeezed him tightly, rubbing his water and sweat slicked back, humming patiently, soothingly, against his ear.  
>When Jax's tears had finally dried, Hap helped him out of the tub and dried him off. He settled them both into the uncomfortable hotel mattress and snuggled Jax close to him. "I love you, Jax... Please don't forget that... I'm always here.."<p>

Healing from Opie's death was a slow process, painful and aching. Relations with the club, however, made it easier to forget about the pain, for a few hours at a time at least. Jax was struggling to focus on the task at hand as he dug out a large sum of money from the safe. Happy leaned in. "Chuckie says fat man took the bait... We should head over." Jax nodded. "Yeah, one second." He shoved the money into his cut and belted his gun onto his side. Hap smirked and grabbed Jax, pressing a kiss to his mouth, quick, but loving, before stepping back. Jax took a wary look around, still concerned about their relationship at times. Only Juice sat in the clubhouse, and he was smirking lightly at the two. Jax's lips curled into a grin and he dipped his head to acknowledge Juice. "Let's go blackmail Free Willy." He said when he was within earshot of Juice. The young Puerto Rican laughed and hopped off the bar, trotting next to Happy.

"I can't believe what we did to that poor kid." Juice said, shaking his head and laughing. The group was dispersed throughout the garage's parking lot, chatting after their blackmail session with the one remaining vote for Hale. "It had to be done." Happy shrugged, leaning against the railing Juice was propped on. "You sure you can make that look real?"  
>"Oh yeah, basic Photoshop. I could almost do it in paint it'll be so easy." Hap chuckled, flipping his toothpick to the other side of his mouth. "You're really smart with that stuff, kid... Where'd you learn it?"<br>"New York. Some buddies of mine taught me pretty much everything I know about computers, I've just picked up some stuff along the way." Happy nodded. "You ever miss New York?"  
>"No."<br>"Don't you have family there?" Juice shrugged. "A little... If you wanna call them that... I don't miss much about my past... I don't have anybody, really... If I needed help from someone, serious help... SAMCRO would be the only people that could give it to me." Happy nodded, staying silent. Juice looked over at him. "How'd you come to terms with being gay?"  
>"I'm not gay... So much... As I just don't give a fuck. I like Jax because he has the qualities I like in a person." He shrugged. "I like other men, and other women, for the same reasons."<br>"Anyone else in the club you like?"  
>"Sure, I admire lots of these guys. Maybe not all for looks, but all for their brains."<br>"I mean sexually..." Juice's voice was soft, shy. Happy looked over at him. "Yeah. A few."  
>"Who?" Hap chuckled then, spitting out his toothpick and lighting up a cigarette. "Like you wanna know."<br>"I do." Hap looked over at him again. "Tell no one."  
>"Secret's my middle name." Juice's grin was wide, child-like, and Happy had to laugh. "Chibs. He's handsome... Smart... Loyal. You. A little young for me, but your loyalty is unmatched, even by Jax." A flush filled Juice's tan cheeks and he grinned again. Compliments were a rare thing in the club for him since Jax had found out about his RICO involvement... Though not many knew, it was as if most of them had subconsciously ostracized him. "That's not weird is it?" Hap asked, his brow furrowing. "No. I know you wouldn't try anything... You fucking love Jax. Probably more than the club." Hap smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I do." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment. "So, Venus... What'd you think of her?"<br>"Creepy."  
>"Really? You've never considered... You know..." He made scissor motions with his hand. Hap's face contorted. "Fucking fuck no! I happen to like my junk long and hanging to the left, my voice deep and my chest flat... Fuck that shit. I mean more power to her but..." He shivered theatrically, making Juice laugh. "Come on, even once? As a kid even?"<br>"No. Did you?" Juice's face flushed again, giving him away. "Shit, really?" Hap asked. "Look, don't tell the guys. I'd never live it down... I used to dress up as a chick for fun..." Happy began to chuckle, but it soon turned into a full out guffaw. Juices cheeks and ears burned. He hung his head, ashamed. Hap, seeing this, slapped him on the shoulder. "No shame, little brother. We all have our secrets. Fuck, I stick my dick in our club President's mouth, I think a few questionable outfits as a kid is forgivable if that fucking is." Juice chuckled a little, nodding. "I guess so."

Hap tried his hardest to ignore Jax's face while his hands worked steadily to blot out Clay's weather worn reaper. The entire club was solemn, but Jax looked... Wrong. He paused, looking longingly to Jax when the blonde stalked off, and his needle dug noticeably deeper when he heard his bike start up and fade into the night.  
>When he'd finished, he hurriedly broke down his station, eager to find his lover. His hands were shaking noticeably when Chibs walked up to him. "Thank you, brother." Hap grunted, freezing when Chibs turned him and pulled him into a hug. "Go to him, tell him he's loved, no matter what happens." Hap nodded, grunting out an affirmative reply. "I'll finish packing up your stuff. Just go." Chibs said when Hap turned to finish packing his tattoo kit. He set his hands over Hap's and smiled comfortingly. Hap nodded and disappeared out the side door.<br>Hap called Jax in a panic when he couldn't find his bike at their house. "Yeah?" Jax's voice was gruff. "Where are you, love?"  
>"Our spot." Jax mumbled. Hap snapped the phone shut, knowing immediately where he meant. Hap had barely parked his bike before hopping off, taking long strides to where Jax lay on the ground. His hoodie balled up underneath his head. He flopped next to him. "All done?" Jax asked his voice barely above a whisper. "All done. Why'd you leave?" Jax shrugged. "I might hate him, but he's still... Was still a brother. It hurts to see our ink blacked out like that. The shame it brings." Hap nodded. "I understand. Come here." He raised an arm, allowing Jax to slide over and rest his head on Hap's chest. "Things are going to start working out for the better now, baby. I can feel it."<br>"I can't." Jax retorted negatively. "All I feel is desperation." Hap sighed sadly.  
>"Tara... She's so freaked out over this fucking thing with Otto. I don't know how to bring her close again."<br>"You can't. It's a choice she will need to make on her own." Jax sighed sadly and Hap immediately regretted his words. "Just... Be there for her. That will help more than anything you could tell her." Jax nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he listened to the steady beat of his lover's heart.

If bad luck was a shadow, it would have been Jackson Teller's own. When things calmed down with Clay's removal from the club, the tides turned again, rapidly, throwing the small happy corner of Jax's world into the cold spotlight that was the MC. When Eli knocked on the door to the Teller household that night, Hap fully expected that he and Jax would be taken away, on some charge or the other. When Eli looked at both men mournfully, and asked for Tara, his stomach fell through a hole in his guts. He rose quickly, grabbing Tara's arm protectively. "This is fucking ridiculous, sheriff..." He snarled. Eli smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Happy. Jax. I have to do this." He and his deputy led the confused Tara out, their son sobbing in his crib. Hap followed Jax quickly, wrapping firm arms a around him and Thomas.  
>They stood like that until Gemma entered. She paused for a long moment, then squeezed Hap's arm. "I'm here, son." She whispered to Jax, who leaned into his mother's embrace. She comforted the shocked Jax while Hap took Thomas, settling him back to bed and going to make coffee for them... It was going to be a long night. He was already into two cups and three cigarettes when Jax and Gemma emerged from Thomas' bedroom. Happy rose, pulling Jax into his lap on the couch. They shared a cigarette while Gemma sat across from them, eyeing them warily. "Did that sheriff see you, Happy?"<br>"Of course he did. I was on the couch."  
>"Shit... Does he know about..." She motioned to the two. "Is this really the time, Gemma?" Hap grumbled. "I'm trying to protect the club, and you two... If he lets something out that you're here..."<br>"No one will fucking care." Jax said, annoyed. "If all you wanna do is harass me about Happy, then leave." Gemma pulled back, an injured expression on her face. "No, son. That isn't what I want to do... I'm asking because with Tara being in jail... If dfs decides to stick their noses onto this and someone makes a note that you two are together, things could go bad for your family... While Tara's away, I'll stay here... If anyone asks, we can just say both of us, me and Hap, are working to help you with the boys. We'll set up a fake makeshift bed on the couch for Hap. It's to protect you guys." Jax smiled softly, surprised. "Thank you, Gemma." She smiled. "Just protecting my family." She looked to Hap. "My whole family."


	5. All Good Things Must Come to an End

After being released from jail, Tara became ten times more distant from Jax. Her mind always seemed somewhere else, despite the communication he attempted. He'd assumed it was because of her stress, concern, but he really had no idea, and poor Hap had no idea either.

Tara's two lovers entered, exhausted from their long day. Hap tossed his cut to the couch as Jax entered the kitchen, seeing the crisp sheet of paper. He sat down slowly, reading over it. "Hap..." He breathed, things making a little more sense. The older man entered the kitchen, his face solemn. Jax slid the paper over to him, looking up at him with hazy eyes. Hap read it, and re-read it. "Oh my God..." Hap breathed, setting the paper down. "She's pregnant... Have you had ex with her?"  
>"Once... Shortly after she got out... But we both did before that..."<br>"So it could still be either of ours." Jax nodded. "Let's go see if she's still awake."

They decided to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as possible, not wanting to stir up the club if they didn't need to. When the Irish decided to take matters of guns into their own hands, Jax was even more happy no one knew.  
>Hap winced a little when Jax gave the command to burn Phil and their newest prospect. Death, bodies, didn't bug him, but knowing it was Jax's leadership that had inadvertently caused this, was hard.<br>When it was finished, the group followed Jax back to the clubhouse, their talk solemn and quiet for a large part of the night. Things were taking a turn for the worse, and no one could see a good outcome.  
>Tara stuck her head out of the door to Jax's old apartment. "Hap... Come here.." She whispered. Jax barely glanced up from his conversation with Chibs.<br>"What's up, sweetie?" Hap asked as Tara shut the door behind him. She sat on the bed, her head down. "If I tell you something... Can I have your word that it won't get back to Jax, or anyone?" Hap scowled but nodded, sitting next to her. She took his hand. "I'm divorcing Jax."  
>"What?" He moved to stand, but she squeezed his hand, her eyes desperate. "Please." He relaxed, looking at her with concerned eyes. "What's going on?"<br>"I need to get my boys... Our boys... Out of Charming. You know as well as I do that this town isn't safe for them. These lockdowns... The murders... Things are getting worse here." Hap nodded. "But to leave Jax... Tara..."  
>"You know he won't leave SAMCRO... Please, Happy... Help me keep our boys safe." Hap swallowed hard, weighing his options. "What's your plan?" He asked after a long silence. Tara relaxed visibly. She explained, slowly, her elaborate plan to first disengage Gemma's influence from Jax, and her equally elaborate plan to leave him. When she'd finished, Hap rose, pacing the room. "Do you... Do you know what will happen if Jax or the club finds out about this?"<br>"I die... Which is why I need your help. Protect me, our sons, please, Hap." Hap closed his eyes, images of their morbid bonfire choking tears behind his lids. "Fine... But if Jax leaves SAMCRO..."  
>"Then I'll welcome him back with open arms... And you."<br>"I'll be going Nomad if you leave... That way I can at least keep you safe, even from a distance." She nodded, burying her face in her hands. Hap held her close, kissing her forehead. "It'll be okay, Tara." She nodded. "I need to go back out there." She nodded again. He emerged, going over to help Gemma with their many guests. Then Chibs and Jax began screaming for everybody to get out, Hap tried his best to help, getting lost in the crowd. Once outside, he searched madly for Tara, relieved to see her and Thomas with Unser. He looked back at their clubhouse to see Jax and Chibs running out, Abel in Jax's arms. He felt his heart rise in his throat, hearing the explosion before he felt it. He rushed madly toward Jax, stumbling over his own feet. He reached them and grabbed for Jax and Abel, feeling immediately for broken bones as Jax looked back at their demolished clubhouse in awe.

Days passed sickeningly slow, and Hap felt worse and worse each day that he kept Tara's terrible secret from Jax. She kept him in the loop , which helped a little, but not much. The ultimate betrayal. The thought alone made Happy sick. When she finally made her final move to break Gemma's hold on Jax and the boys, the final step in separating not only Jax's son, but his own, from their only healthy grandmother, the reality set in for him.  
>Hap slipped quietly into Tara's hospital room, his face solemn. Tara caught his gaze and offered a comforting grin, nodding, just barely, so Jax wouldn't see. Jax's head was down, his face in his hands. He was shaking lightly, and Hap knew he was crying. Hap walked up and kissed Tara's temple. "This better be worth it." He breathed in her ear before going over to Jax, holding him close. The younger man sobbed on his shoulder, and Hap felt tears well in his own eyes, not for the never there child, but for the pain he knew he was helping to inflict on the one man he loved more than anything. "Are you going to put a restraining order on her?" He whispered, and Jax nodded. "I already signed the papers." He said, wiping his face. "I understand... I hate to..." He sighed softly. "The Irish called Chibs while you were out." Jax nodded. He rose and walked over to Tara. "I need to go, but I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?" She nodded. "I understand."<br>"I love you, Tara."  
>"Me too." She let him kiss her mouth before looking away gently. Jax looked at her sadly before squeezing her hand and walking out.<br>Hap squeezed Jax's shoulder. "What's on your mind, Prez?" He asked. "Tara... She's so distant... Don't you notice?"  
>"I do... But if she wants to be that way... There isn't much to do... Just... Let her think... She's stressed out." He nodded. "I guess... I just feel like the distance is so great... I'm so fucking lost on this."<br>"It's a relationship, Jax... One person can't keep it afloat. Let her think and decide..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Jax. Jax blushed a little. "Someone will see..."  
>"I'm simply comforting my brother." He said, shrugging. He pressed a kiss to Jax's neck before letting go and heading out the hospital main doors.<p>

And so the chess game went. Hap was a helpless viewer as Tara played her games, pulling the boys further and further away. His feeling of helplessness increased when Jax finally caught on, putting a twenty four hour surveillance on Tara and their sons. He had to bite his lip to keep from begging Jax to let her go... Let her save their boys... When Tig had the audacity to suggest maybe making Tara go away, Hap dug bruises in his legs to keep from punching his brother. Finally, things grew and grew, and Hap could no longer take it.

"Jax..." Jax looked over the counter at him. "What's up?"  
>"Can we talk?" He motioned to the makeshift chapel in the back of the ice cream shop. "Yeah." He followed him over and into the room, shutting the door. "What's up?" Hap sighed softly. "Listen... Tara... And the boys. I knew about it." Jax shoved himself backwards, shocked. "Excuse me? What the fuck did you just fucking say?" He went for Happy, his fists clenched. Hap raised his hands. "Listen to me, fucking shit!" He screamed. Jax's body remained tense, ready to fight, but he stilled, his eyes blazing. "Tara told me... You're right. The pregnancy, never existed. Gemma didn't attack her... But she did it for the boys, Jax." He whispered. "Please. I know you love your son. My son... I know you don't want this fucking life for them." He motioned to the table. "You just killed your fucking father in cold blood! For Christssake, Jax! Let the boys have a chance at a normal life!" Jax's gaze faltered, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down rapidly. Hap relaxed and stepped forward. "Tara doesn't want to cut you out. Or me... But you need to get out of SAMCRO." He reached into his cut and pulled out his transfer papers. "These are my papers to leave SAMCRO. I'm going Nomad again. They have a small group up in North Dakota that consider themselves Nomad... I'm following Tara. I'm keeping my distance, until you make the move... You need to get out of SAMCRO... And she'll welcome you back... Please, Jax. I need you to understand." Jax stayed silent. He allowed Hap to pull him into a hug, but didn't reciprocate.<br>After a long moment, Jax pushed away from his lover. "Babe..." Hap breathed, his eyes concerned. Jax's gaze was hurt, but somehow eerily empty. "I know what I have to do... She wants out... I'll give her an out." He whispered. "Please don't be rash..."  
>"I won't..." Jax took a deep breath and walked out of the clubhouse.<p>

When Jax returned hours later, his face was haggard, he looked like he had aged at least fifteen years. "Guys... Come to the chapel." He said softly. Everyone headed to the clubhouse, their faces confused and solemn. Jax took his position at the head of the table and grabbed his gavel. "Things are getting worse for SAMCRO, guys... This is obvious... So I'd like to propose something." He took a deep breath. "I'm taking blame for the guns... To let Tara go. And I mean go. No one follows her. No one harasses her... No one touches her. She's taking my boys... Our boys..." He touched Happy's hand. "And getting out of this life. I don't know how long I'll be away... I know that bitch wants my balls on her mantle... And to keep Tara, Hap, and this club safe, I will give them to her. I'm going to the house to sign the official papers with the Sheriff and the agent. The boys are on their way here... Watch them, and Tara will come pick them up, later..." He rose and took a deep breath. "Get straight, brothers. Please. For my sake. For SAMCRO... Get this club straight." He banged the gavel and reached over, setting it in front of Bobby, who scowled, but nodded. Jax looked over each of his brothers before walking out and standing in the brightly lit entryway.

Goodbyes are always hard, but this one was the hardest Happy had ever experienced. He stepped out of the row, giving Jax a long, hard hug. "Please... Be safe... I'll visit as much as possible." Jax nodded. "I'll try... You keep our boys safe... And Tara, do you understand me?" He whispered. Happy nodded, burying his face in Jax's neck. "I need you to come out. Alive."  
>"I'll try my best, brother." He pulled away slowly, locking gazes with Jax for a long minute. Jax smiled sadly and grabbed Happy's face, pulling him into a needy, loving kiss. The rest of the club surrounded them loosely, glaring at anyone that dared to look twice on the street.<br>Jax pulled away slowly, his eyes glassy. "I love you, Happy. Always will."  
>"I love you too, Jackson..." Happy forced a smile. The entire club watched Jax walk away and climb on his bike, well aware that this was the last time in a long time, if not forever, that they saw their brother, best friend, and club president again.<br>When Jax had disappeared from view, Happy turned and stalked into the shop. He disappeared into the chapel, shutting the door and sitting down in Jax's chair. He put his head on his arms and cried harder than he'd ever cried in his life.


End file.
